Amour innocent d'adulte
by Adnew
Summary: Je le considérais comme un chiot, je n'avais pas de sentiment particulier à son égard. Des années sont passées et quand je l'ai revu, il est devenu un tout autre homme. Un homme qui fit battre mon coeur.
1. Chapitre 1 - Un amour naissant

Résumé : Je le considérais comme un chiot, je n'avais pas de sentiment particulier à son égard. Des années sont passés et quand je l'ai revu, il est devenu un tout autre homme. Un homme qui fit battre mon coeur.

Comme j'ai lu des milliers de fan fiction, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une. Ceci est ma première fan fiction. Donc il est possible que vous trouviez des fautes de français et des erreurs de syntaxe. Mon français n'est pas mon fort. Soyez indulgent, s'il vous plaît.

A rajouter que les personnage de KHR ne sont pas de mon imagination mais celle de Amano Akira. Seul mon personnage Eva est ma possession et quelque personnage secondaire. Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu la note et bonne lecture.

*

Chapitre 1 : Un amour naissant

Silice une ville en Italie, le lieu où je suis née. Je suis Eva une simple collégienne que l'on trouve n'importe où. Je suis une fille tout à fait ordinaire et banale. La seule chose qui me démarque est que je suis une métisse. En effet, je suis mi- japonaise et mi- italienne. Bien que j'ai des origines japonaise, je ne semble pas porter les traits d'asiatique. Je ressemble plus à une caucasienne avec mes cheveux blond et les yeux bleus. Toutefois, je suis fière d'avoir du sang japonais car je suis fan du Japon et bien plus particulièrement des manga. On peut dire que je suis une otaku et j'ai même adopté leur style vestimentaire en rajoutant mes lunettes. J'adore tellement les manga au point que les autres gamins me trouvent étrange et ennuyeuse. À cause de cela, mes relations avec des personnes de mon âge son presque inexistant. Comme je ne suis pas très sociable, j'ai pas d'amis. Personnellement je préfère lire des manga que de côtoyer des gosses bruyant . Vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagné.

Dans la cour de mon collège, je me retrouva à faire du sport avec mon binôme habituel. Il s'agit de Dino Cavallone, un garçon blond et aux yeux chocolat. Il est peureux et extrêmement maladroit, à se demander comment il peut tomber dans des situations improbable et avec rien. On dirait presque que le dieux de la maladresse semble l'aimer. Parfois je me demande s'il est vraiment maladroit ou pas chanceux du tout. Il enchaine maladresse sur maladresse au point qu'il est la risée de l'école. De plus d'être maladroit, il est le pire cancre du collège. Il n'est pas intelligent, ni sportif ni même populaire avec les filles. Un faiblard à tous les niveaux, qu'il est la cible parfaite pour les gros brut. Il se fait facilement battre et racketter. Comme moi, il n'a pas d'ami. Les sans amis s'assemble avec les sans amis.

A l'échauffement avec mon binôme habituel, je suis censé faire des passes avec un ballon de basket. J'étais pas trop investie dans ce sport que je faisais des passes mou à mon partenaire. De toute façon même avec mes passe mou, Dino semble mener un dur combat pour attraper mes passes. À plusieurs reprise, il a failli se casser la gueule à terre en tentant de ramasser la balle. Puis arriva le moment où il se fait vraiment casser la gueule. Cette fois-ci, il ne tomba pas par terre mais reçoit en pleine face une balle perdu lancé à pleine vitesse par un camarade de classe. Un coup violent qu'il le fit saigner du nez et voir les étoiles .

"Monsieur, Dino s'est encore blessé" Dis je à mon professeur.

"Encore, Eva tu peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie." Me demanda mon professeur un peu exaspéré.

"Ok, Dino combien de doigts?" demandais je à Dino

"Euh... quatre."

"Faux trois, tu es vraiment sonné. Je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Tiens prends ce mouchoir pour arrêter ton saignement."

Je lui tendis mon mouchoir en tissus qu'il accepta timidement. Je remarqua qu'il était instable au niveau des jambes. Le coup à dû tellement lui faire mal au point qu'il n'arrive plus à tenir debout. Voyant cela, je décida de l'aider en prenant son bras par dessus mon épaule. Comme ça, il évitera de tomber à cause de sa maladresse. Je ne veux pas qui laisse une marre de sang à chaque fois qu'il tombe. Dino fut un peu surpris de mon action mais ne dis pas un mot.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, je remarqua que l'infirmière n'était pas là. Toutefois je décida de rentrer et de soigner Dino avec mes propres mains. Je lui demanda de s'asseoir sur un siège en attendant que je retrouve des produits pour le soigner. Pendant ce temps, Dino brisa le silence entre nous.

" Désolé... de toujours t'occuper de moi.."

"C'est rien, j'ai maintenant l'habitude avec toi."

"Encore désolé..."

Ayant trouvé le nécessaire pour le soigné, je m'assoie devant lui pour pratiquer les premiers soins. En voyant que le saignement ne s'arrête pas je lui donna un compresse qu'il le fila dans les narines. Voyant qu'il a des traces d' égratignures sur le visage et sur les mains, je décida de le désinfecter.

"Ça va piquer." lui prévenais je

"Aie..."

"Tu as d'autre blessure pour que je te soigne?"

"Non c'est bon..."

"Ok alors je vais mettre les pansement, passe moi tes mains."

Il me tendit sa main silencieusement et timidement. J'étais concentrée à lui mettre ses pansements mais je pouvais sentir qu'il m' observa attentivement.

"Désolé et merci... " déclara t- il timidement

"Un simple merci aurait suffit. Tu devrais arrêter de dire désolé tout le temps." Lui conseillais-je

"Désolé..."

"J'ai fini de te bander, tu devrais peut être te reposer sur le lit."

"Je..."

"Tu as un problème?" Lui questionnais-je un peu agressivement.

"Non!" Me répondit- il subitement

"Alors va dormir, tu es encore sonné." Lui ordonnais- je .

Voyant qu'il ne se leva pas je décida de le prendre son bras par dessus mon épaule et le guida au lit. Quand je le déposa sur le lit, je pouvais observer son visage passer au rouge.

"De... De... deso... désolé!"

"De rien"

Après qu'il soit allongé sur le lit, je m' assoie près du lit et je me suis mis à lire des manga que j'ai télécharger sur mon téléphone.

"Tu ne vas pas en cours?" Me demanda t- il.

"Hm... Je ne suis pas très sportive. T'accompagner à l'infirmerie m'arrange pour que je rate ce cours de sport. De plus si je ne suis pas là tu vas encore plus te blesser."

"Je peux te poser une question?"

"Hm. " M'exprimais- je sans détourner mon regard de mon portable.

"Pourquoi es tu gentille avec moi?"

"Hein?" Lui dis- je intrigué par sa question.

"Je veux dire je suis nul dans tous et je me blesse souvent. Je suis faible et je n'ai pas d'amis. Tout le monde se moque de moi tellement que je suis nul. Pourtant tu restes à mes côtés."

"Est ce mauvais que je reste à tes côtés ?"

"Euh... non."

"Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux si je reste à tes côtés c'est que j'ai envie de rester à tes côtés."

"Je vois..." Me dit-il avec un sourire dans le coin.

"J'ai quelque chose à te dévoiler...je... Je suis le fils d'un parrain de la mafia ! " M'avoua t- il.

"Oh... c'est bien." Déclarais-je inintéressé .

"Cela ne te choque pas. Je veux dire je suis de la mafia! Un groupe de hors la loi." S'exclama Dino

"Et ?"

"N'es tu pas censé éprouver de la peur pour la mafia voir te moquer de moi. Je veux dire un faible comme moi qui appartient à la mafia est complètement ridicule."

"Il est vrai que tu sembles être faible mais je sais que tu ne feras pas mal à une mouche. De plus dans la mafia il n'y a pas que des mauvais hommes. Il peut avoir des mauvais comme des bon. Si jamais tu deviens l'héritier de ta famille, je sais que tu seras un mafieux qui protégera sa famille au lieux de la destruction. Tu es un honnête et gentil homme, c'est pour ça que je n'aurai jamais peur de toi." Lui confiais-je en tout honnêteté et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Soudain la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit dans tout l'école.

"C'est la fin des cours, je vais retourner dans les vestiaires pour récupérer mes affaires. Tu peux rester ici en attendant."

Je m'en alla en laissant Dino dans l'infirmerie.

Dans cette infirmerie, il y avait un garçon dont son cœur battait de manière irrégulière. Il ressenti pour la première fois un nouveau sentiment. Un sentiment qu'il n'oubliera pas de si tôt face à la fille nommé Eva.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Premier baisers

Chapitre 2 : Premier baisers

C'est dernier temps, Dino tenta plusieurs fois de se tenir à mes côtés et à me parler. Il semble s'intéresser à ce que je fais. Son approche me surpris un petit peu. En effet, à part être en binôme avec lui pour les devoirs, on ne se parlait presque jamais. Maintenant il commence à me parler lors des pauses. Notre conversation était toujours la même. C'était "salut comment ça ? Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as réussi les devoirs ? Le temps est beau." Je répondis souvent par une réponse affirmative.

Les cours sont terminés mais je profita de mon temps libre pour aller à la bibliothèque du collège pour lire quelque manga. Toutefois j'étais tellement pré occupé dans ma lecture que je ne remarqua pas le temps passé. C'était l'heure de la fermeture de la bibliothèque mais aussi l'heure pour moi de rentrer chez moi. Toutefois je n'avais pas prévu qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Cette météo m'empêche que je mette un pied dehors. Je préféra attendre que la pluie se dissipe pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi en bonne état. J'étais en train d'attendre sous l'abris près de l'entrée de l'école. Soudain j'aperçu du coin de l'œil une main me tendre un parapluie.

"Tiens tu peux le prendre." Interpella une voix timide.

"Dino! N'étais tu pas rentrée chez toi?" Lui demandais- je surpris de le voir.

"J'avais des cours de soutient à cause de mes notes catastrophique." Me confia t- il.

"Merci mais toi comment tu fais?"

"J'ai ma famille qui viendra me chercher en voiture." Me rassura t- il.

"Ok merci encore, à demain Dino." Lui saluais- je avec un petit sourire de courtoisie.

"A demain Eva."

Je déploie le parapluie que Dino ma prêter et parti de l'école pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Le lendemain Dino n'était pas en cours. Le jours suivant Dino n'était pas là en classe. Le professeur vient de m'apprendre que Dino était absent car il était tombé malade. En apprenant cela, je me sentis un peu coupable. En effet, s'il m'a menti ce jour là, que sa famille allait le chercher, alors cela veux dire qu'il est rentré chez lui à pied et sous la pluie. À cause de cela, il a pu tombé malade et peut-être que je suis la responsable.

"Pourquoi à t- il fais cela? Il n'avait aucune raison de me prêter son parapluie, après tout je suis juste une camarade de classe pour lui." Murmurais je dans mon coin un peu vexée.

Fin des cours, avant de rentrer cher moi je décida de passer un tour chez Dino pour me renseigner de son état. De plus le professeur m'a chargé que je passe les devoirs à Dino car je suis après tout son binôme. Je me suis renseigné de son adresse auprès du professeur avant de venir chez Dino.

Arrivé à l'adresse de celui ci, j'ai pu observer l'ampleur de sa maison. Ce n'est même pas une maison c'est carrément un manoir. C'était un manoir immense mais qui semble daté de plusieurs année voir une centaine d'année. Malgré qu'elle soit un peu vieille, je pouvais voir qu'elle a été très bien entretenu mais qu'elle était vivante. En effet juste devant le manoir, des hommes habillés en costard noir et lunette de soleil surveillaient les alentours. C'était pas de simple homme que l'on trouve d'habitude mais des hommes costaud qui ont vécu une expérience forte. Voyant cela, je me souvenu que Dino m'a révélé qu'il était de la mafia. Ces hommes sont de la mafia, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne dégagent pas le même atmosphère qu'un type normal. Je resta planter surplace devant le manoir hésitant un peu de rentrer. Il faut avouer que rencontrer des mafieux me donne un peu la frousse. En effet, ce sont des hommes qui sort de l'ordinaire. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter devant eux. Quand soudain, je sentis une main agrippé mon épaule fortement.

"Jeune fille, que faites vous ici?" Me questionna un homme à lunette .

"Ah désolé... euh...je..." Lui dis- je toute hésitante

"Vous êtes une collégienne, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas chez votre parent?"

"Je... Dino ..."

"Oh vous êtes une amie de jeune maître!" S'exclama t- il en ayant une illumination.

"Hm" L'avouais- je avec un signe de ma tête.

"Oh c'est une bonne nouvelle pour le jeune maître. Venez rentrer le jeune maître sera ravie de vous voir."

L'homme me fit rentrer et je le suivit un peu à reculons. Sur le chemin, je pouvais voir d'autre homme me regarder intrigué par ma présence mais l'homme qui m'accompagna les rassurant disant que j'étais l'ami du jeune maître.

Face à cette réponse, le visage de ces hommes s'éclaircit de soulagement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce moment là, que Dino n'avait vraiment pas d'amis. Il était clairement aimé par sa famille et les hommes de son père. De plus se faire appelé jeune maître, Dino doit être vraiment un homme important.

Entré dans le manoir, je remarqua la splendeur du décor. Ce manoir est bien fournit. Les mur étaient décorés de peinture datant des siècles, il y avait même des objets d'art exposé sur des réceptacles. Ça doit coûter une certaine somme, voir presque une valeur inestimable. Je suis peut être une débutante dans l' art mais je pouvais facilement deviner que c'était de l'art fait par de vrai artiste.

Émerveillée par le manoir, l'homme me fit monter au second étage et je le suivis jusqu'à la chambre de Dino. En entrant, je remarqua Dino à moitié allongé sur son lit de palace en train de lire un magazine. Sa chambre était immense bien plus grande que la mienne. Sa chambre avait un côté vintage.

"Jeune maître, je vous ramène une amie à vous."

"Romario, un ami?" Demanda t- il intrigué .

"Bonjour Dino." Lui saluais- je timidement.

"E... e... Eva!" S'exclama t-il en tombant du lit

"Quel maladroit ! " Murmurais- je dans mon coin un peu exaspéré de la situation.

"Jeune maître, je vous laisse avec votre amie."

Suite à ces mots, je me retrouva seule avec Dino affalé sur le sol. Les hommes doivent être tellement habitué de la maladresse de leur jeune maître qu'ils ne font presque plus de soucis. Soupirant un peu de cette situation je décida de l'aider en le levant et il me prit ma main timidement. En prenant ma main, je remarqua qu'il rougit. Après qu'il se soit levé, il me regarda droit devant les yeux avec des joues rouge. À peine deux seconde de contact visuel qu'il évita mon regard et semblait affolé et embarrassé qu'il se manqua de trébucher encore une fois. J'interviens juste à temps à le faire tenir sur place en le rapprochant de moi. Nous avions nos corps super proche que nous étions presque en train de nous enlacés. Un peu irrité de sa constance maladresse, je lui ordonna de rester assis sur son lit.

"Assis toi et tiens toi tranquillement!"

"Oui." M'obéit- il sans réfléchir.

"Tu es rouge, tu es encore malade." Lui demandais- je un peu inquiète.

"Non... c'est..." me répondit- il avec une tête encore plus rouge

Ça tête est tellement devenu rouge que je pouvais presque voir de la fumée sortir de son corps. Intrigué par sa réaction, je décida de mettre ma main sur son front... Brûlant! C'est la première que je touche une tête aussi brûlante.

"Ta tête est extrêmement brûlante, tu devrais te reposer sur le lit. Tu n'es pas encore guérie, il vaut mieux dormir! "

"Eva..."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu as pris tes médicaments? Je vais peut-être demander à quelqu'un de chercher quelque chose pour te rafraichir."

"Eva, c'est bon ma fièvre à baisser. Je vais très bien pas la peine de chercher une personne." Me dit il en me retenant par la main

"Tu es sûr?" Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

"Oui! Euh... qu'est ce qui t'amène ici?"

"J'étais inquiète pour toi quand on m'a dit que tu étais malade. Dis moi la vérité, ce jour là, es tu vraiment rentré chez toi dans la voiture de ta famille? N'aurais tu pas marché chez toi sous la pluie et sans parapluie." Lui questionnais-je en regardant droit dans ses yeux.

"Euh, ce n'est pas... de ta faute si je suis tombé malade." M'avoua t- il en n'osant pas me regarder

"Alors c'est vrai, tu m'as mentis."

"Je ne voulais pas te mentir!" S'exclama t- il en tout honnêteté.

"Mais tu as menti."

"Je voulais t'aider..." Me dit- il troublé.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu m'as toujours aidé et car je... Je... t'ai..."bégaya t- il

Dino était troublé et son visage tout entier est devenu tout rouge. De la vapeur extrêmement chaude s'évaporaient des pores de toute sa peau. Pourtant il m'a dit qu'il allait bien. M'a t-il encore menti? Cette fois-ci voulant vraiment vérifié la température de son front, je décida de m'approcher de son visage pour se mettre front à front. Levant ses cheveux, je colla mon front sur le sien. Sa température est haute! Quand soudain, je semblais entendre un tuyau péter dans le crâne de Dino. À peine que j'ai mis mon front, qu'il s'évanouit sur son lit.

"Dino ! Dino! Dino!"

Je criais son prénom pendant une bonne minute jusqu'à qu'il reprit ses esprits. Pourtant il sembla être très sonné.

"Eva... c'est pas un rêve ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes? La fièvre à du monté à la tête! Je vais chercher quelqu'un."

Pensant qu'il est devenu un peu fou, je décida pour de bon appelé un adulte pour le soigner. Mais à peine que je me leva du lit que Dino m'agrippa la main.

"Non c'est bon, je suis réveillé et en bonne santé! Regarde le thermomètre il indique 37 degré celcius. J'ai une température normal." Me rassura t- il en me donnant son thermomètre.

"Pourtant il y a quelque minute tu étais en chaleur." Me demandais-je un peu troublée.

"C'était pas ma faute." Murmura t- il

"Hein qu'est ce que tu as dis?"

"Nan c'est rien... ah... euh... merci de me rendre visite."

"C'est de ma faute si tu es tombé malade. Au faite merci pour le parapluie, je suis venu te le rendre. Comme tu étais malade, je t'ai fais une prise de note des cours que tu as raté. De plus le professeur m'a chargé de te passer les devoir."

Je lui passa son parapluie plus une pile de papier.

"Désolé et merci."

"De rien."

Un silence régna dans la chambre. J'avais presque rien à lui dire et lui aussi. J'étais un petit peu embrassé de cette situation. N'ayant plus rien à faire, je décida de rentrer.

"J'ai fini ce que j'ai à faire, je crois que je vais partir. Mes parents vont s'inquiéter pour moi si je reste trop tard trop ici." Lui rapportais-je.

"Ah ok merci... Je vais te raccompagner." Me dit-il en sortant de son lit.

Toutefois, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Pourra t-il me raccompagner sans se casser la gueule. Néanmoins, j'accepta son invitation car son manoir est gigantesque que je pourrai me perdre facilement. De plus je suis plus à l'aise avec Dino que les hommes de son père.

Sorti de sa chambre, nous marchons côte à côte. Nous sommes arrivés à atteindre le premier étage sans que Dino se casse la gueule. J'étais un peu soulagé que sa maladresse ne l'a pas rattrapé. Peut-être qu'il est moins maladroit dans sa propre maison. Soupçonnant cela, je ne porta pas trop attention à Dino. Toutefois quand je m'apprêtais de poser un pas sur le rez-de-chaussée, Dino perdu l'équilibre. En entendant un petit cris, je me retourna pour voir Dino me tomber dessus.

Boom

La chute nous fit tomber tout les deux sur le sol. Dino au dessus de moi et moi en dessous et ce qu'il nous liait entre lui et moi était le contact de nos deux lèvres. C'était un baisers. Mon premier baisers !


	3. Chapitre 3 - Mauvaise nouvelle

Chapitre 3 : Mauvaise nouvelle

C'est la première fois qu'un garçon réussi à me tomber dessus. Normalement ce genre de scène n'arrive presque jamais dans la vrai vie, cela ne se passe que dans les manga. Pourtant la maladresse de Dino semble contredire cette situation. J'étais un peu sonnée à cause de la chute que mes deux yeux se sont fermés. Toutefois en reprenant un peu mes esprits, je pouvais sentir quelque chose me coller sur les lèvres. Surprise par cette sensation, j'ouvris mes yeux et je pouvais voir devant moi le visage super proche de Dino. Mes lèvres collés aux siennes. Un baisers nous liait. Mon premier baisers!

Dino remarquant la situation étrange qui nous liait, se dégagea rapidement de moi et s'excusa mille fois.

"Désolé! Désolé! Désolé!"

Je n'écoutais plus trop ce qu'il me disait. J'étais juste concentré du baisers que je viens juste d'avoir. Mon premier baisers... pas du tout romantique ! En plus volé par Dino le garçon le plus faible et maladroit de la Terre . Quel horrible baisers ! Redonner moi mon premier baisers.

Irritée par la situation, je me leva brusquement et quitta le manoir sans adressé un mot à Dino.

Dino remarqua que j'étais pas du tout contente et il tenta de me suivre. Toutefois par sa maladresse il tomba encore une fois. Je quitta sans me retourner vers lui. Je couru de la maison tout en frottant mes lèvres avec ma main pour me débarrasser de la sensation du baisers.

Le lendemain Dino est de retour à l'école. Il tenta plusieurs fois de se rapprocher de moi mais je l'empêcha en lui faisant mon regard de tueur. Un regard qui indiquait de ne pas se rapprocher de moi de plus de deux mètre s' il ne veut pas d'ennui. Pendant plusieurs jours, il tenta cette approche mais je j'ignorais.

Un jours à la fin des cours, j'aperçu Dino la tête baissé pour s'excuser.

"Désolé Eva !" Me hurla t- il sincèrement.

La honte ! Son corps faisait un parfait angle droit. Je décida de l'ignorer et passa sans lui jeté un regard. Toutefois je ne m'attendais pas qu'il allait pleurer .

"Désolé Eva! S'il te plait ne me déteste pas !"

Et merde, on dirait que je ressemble à une méchante. Je pouvais voir les autres élèves se moquer de lui ou avoir de la peine pour lui. Je m'arrêta de marcher et je me retourna pour le rejoindre.

"Lève la tête, c'est pas classe." Lui ordonnais-je avec une voix basse.

Il leva la tête et j'ai pu apercevoir son visage défiguré par les larmes et les mucus de son nez. Pas vraiment classe.

"Tu me pardonnes Eva?"

"Viens on va parler autre part." Lui commandais- je.

Je décida de l'attraper par le bras pour l'emmener dans un endroit discret à l'écart des regard pour pouvoir parler. Après avoir trouvé un lieux où personne ne pourra pas nous voir, je lui tendis mon mouchoir pour qu'il sèche ses larmes.

"Tiens sèche tes larmes."

"Merci... pshhh" Me remercia t-il en se mouchant dans mon mouchoir

En voyant cela, j' hésita de reprendre mon mouchoir en tissus.

"Tu pourras garder le mouchoir, c'est pas la peine de me le rendre." Ajoutais- je un peu dégoutée.

"Ah... euh mais... "

"Garde le, je te l'ai dit." Lui criais- je.

"Ok désolé et... merci."

"C'est plus la peine de t'excuser de la sorte ou sinon je risquerai de m'énerver."

"Deso..."

"Tu veux que je m'énerve?"

"Non c'est bon... ah euh... alors je suis pardonné." Me demanda t- il avec des yeux de chiot.

"... ouai." Lui confirmais- je à demi-mot.

"Tu es toujours en colère à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jours." M'interrogea t- il subitement.

"Heeeein !" M'exclamais je comme un gangster

"Désolé!" S'excusa t il en se recroquevillant sur lui même

On dirait vraiment que je suis la méchante de l'histoire et lui le petit chiot.

"Je ne déteste pas donc ne dis plus jamais ça!"

"Ok..."

"Tu veux quelque chose !" Répliquais- je ayant un peu les nerfs.

"Tu es toujours en colère ? " Me demanda t- il un peu terrifié.

"C'est à propos du baisers?"

"C'était mon premiers baisers et tu me l'as volé. Je voulais qu'il soit romantique pas qu'il soit pris par accident et surtout par toi ! Le premier baisers pour une femme est très importante pour une japonaise comme moi. Mon corps a été souillé, je ne pourrai pas me marier!"

"Ah... euh... c'était aussi mon premier baisers... euh je prendrai mes responsabilités et je me marierai avec toi!" M'avoua t- il en tout sincérité.

"Pfff ah ah ah ah! Tu es vraiment sérieux!" Lui demandais-je en riant.

"Ah euh..."

"Je ne disais pas ça sérieusement. Ce genre de phrase est dit la plupart du temps dans les manga ou par des japonaise pure."

"Japonaise?" Me dit-il intrigué.

"Tu ne sais pas mais je suis une métisse. Je suis mi japonaise et mi italienne. On ne dirait pas que je suis japonaise avec mes cheveux blond et mes yeux bleu."

"Je vois."

"Mais ta proposition n'étais pas mal. Dommage qu'elle n'a pas fait effet sur moi. Ne dis ça que pour la femme que tu aimeras." Lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Elle aurait pu marcher si seulement Dino était plus viril et moins maladroit. Je dois avouer qu'il a un beau visage mais pour moi il ressemble à un chiot égaré. Donc je ne risque pas de tomber amoureuse de lui. Si je devais tomber amoureuse ça serait avec un homme mature,qu'il saura me protéger et qu'il me respect avant tout. Ce qui ne correspond pas à la description de Dino. En effet, Dino ressemble à un petit chiot.

Suite à cela je décida de rentrer chez moi. Arrivé à la maison, une mauvaise nouvelle frappa ma maison. Une mauvaise nouvelle très important pour ma vie. J'ai jusqu'à la fin du mois pour décider de mon choix.

A l'école tout allait bien et Dino semblait être joyeux à mes côtés, jusqu'à un jour, il ne semblait plus d'être d'humeur à sourire. Il était préoccupé et triste. Il n'a jamais voulu parler de ses problèmes. Une distance est survenu entre nous. À la dernière semaine du mois, il n'est plus jamais revenu en cours.

C'est bientôt le jour de ma décision et mon choix à été fait. Mon dernier jours dans ce collège est arrivé. Je suis juste déçu que Dino n'était pas là. Je m'inquiéterai pour lui car sans moi, il sera vraiment seul voir triste. Toutefois ma décision est prise. Devant mes camarades de classes, je leur avoua

"A cause d'un problème de famille, ce jour sera mon dernier cours parmi vous. Je ne serai plus là pour la fin de l'année scolaire car je déménagerai au Japon."


	4. Chapitre 4 - Retrouvaille

**Note d'auteur :** C'est maintenant où commence l'amour entre adulte.

Chapitre 4 - Retrouvaille

Des années se sont passées depuis que j'ai quitté l'Italie. Vivre au Japon à été très difficile depuis le divorce de mes parents. J'avais cru que le Japon était comme dans les manga mais je me trompais. Le Japon est juste un pays ordinaire. De plus comme je suis une métisse ça été très difficile de m'intégrer à l'école. Pour changer cela j'avais décidé de me teindre les cheveux en noir pour ressembler à une japonaise. Toutefois je décida de garder mes yeux bleu et j'ai mis des lentilles de contact pour corriger ma correction. Le lycée était pas si différent de ma vie au collège, je passa ma vie en tant que solitaire. En plus j'étais pas trop apprécié par les fille de ma classe. La jalousie entre fille est tellement terrifiant.

J'ai dorénavant 22 ans, une jeune adulte. Je vis désormais par mes propres moyen comme j'ai quitté la maison de ma mère. J'habite dans une ville nommé Nanimori où je travaille en tant que professeur d'anglais au collège de la ville. J'ai décidé de changer et de cacher ma vie en tant qu'otaku. J'ai envie de connaître l'amour. Je suis une fille après tout et j'aime la romance. J'ai passé 22 ans de ma vie en tant que célibataire. Cette fois-ci je vais vraiment connaître l'amour.

Ma vie en tant que professeur n'est pas mal et mes élèves ne sont pas trop des démons. En plus des choses intéressant se passe dans cette école. On trouve des élèves atypiques. En effet, on trouve des élèves courir en boxer ou un élève qui aime bien mordre à mort ses camarades de classe.

On était en période de vacance d'hiver, pourtant c'est un jour ou j'ai décidé de travaillé à l'école malgré qu'il n'y ait pas d'élèves. Dans une salle de classe où j'étais en train de préparer les tests pour mes élèves, je pouvais entendre du grabuge dans la cour. En regardant par dessus la fenêtre, je pouvais voir un groupe d'élève en train de faire une bataille de boule de neige. Normalement ils n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer dans le collège mais j'ai décidé de laisser passer car je ne suis pas venu pour faire le gendarme. En voyant leur bataille de boule de neige, j'ai pu remarqué que c'était le groupe d'élève qui causait beaucoup de problèmes dans l'enceinte de l'école. En effet, ce sont les élève atypiques. C'était le groupe de Tsuna et de ses amis. Parmi leur groupe, j'ai pu voir des gamins âgées de cinq ans et un adulte. C'est la première fois que je les vois. Leur groupe est assez particulier. Sawada Tsunayoshi était le pire cancre du collège au point qu'il se fait nommé Tsunaze. Ce jeune garçon me fait beaucoup rappelé à l'un de mes collègues de classe au collège, un certain Dino.

Malgré le boucan qu'ils font, je retourne à mon travail quand soudain j'entendis une explosion dans la cour. Étonnée par ce choc, je décida de descendre pour vérifier la situation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander comment une bataille de boule neige s'est transformé en explosion. Arrivée dans la cour, je pus voir Tsuna et son groupe d'amis à terre.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici?" Criais-je inquiète.

"Kotori-sensei?" Interpella Tsunayoshi à moitié blessé.

"Sawada, je ne suis pas venu faire la police mais tu devrais éviter d'enchaîner les catastrophes. Tu vas causer des problèmes dans les voisinages. Vos amis sont blessés, je vais appelé les ambulances."

N'ayant pas mon portable sur moi, je décide de retourner dans l'école pour pouvoir téléphoner. Quand soudain j'entendis mon prénom.

"Eva ?"

Je me retourna vers la personne qui a prononcé mon prénom. C'était un très bel homme, blond au yeux bleu. C'était un adulte qui possédait des tatouages. Cette personne n'était pas un japonais, c'était un étrangé. Son visage me semblait familier. Je n'arrive pas à le reconnaître quand soudain je me suis souvenu de lui.

"Dino !"

"C'est bien toi Eva, j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Je veux dire que tu as changé..."

"Oh tu parles de mes cheveux, j'ai décidé de changé de couleur."

"C'est pas ça... Je veux dire... que tu es devenu..." Déclara Dino hésitant et en rougissant.

"Toi par contre tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi lent à la détente et maladroit, vu par tes blessures. Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a enclenché l'explosion à cause de ta maladresse?" Lui dis-je m'attendant qu'il soit vraiment le coupable de la tragédie.

"Je peux t'assurer que je ne suis plus maladroit. Je suis devenu un très grand homme." Proclama t-il fièrement.

"Imbécile de Dino, tu es toujours aussi maladroit" dit un bébé habillé en costard en donnant un coup de pied à Dino

"Arg Reborn c'est du passé." Répliqua Dino envers le bébé.

"C'est un bébé. Il est mignon. Ne me dis pas que c'est ton fils."

"Bien sûr que non ! Il s'agit de mon professeur particulier."

"Ciaossus Eva, je suis le professeur tueur à gage Reborn." Me salua le bébé en souriant.

"Tueur à gage? C'est un truc de mafia, n'est ce pas?"

"Kotorie-sensei, vous êtes au courant de la mafia!" S'exclama Sawada surpris de savoir que je connais la mafia.

"En effet, Dino me l'a avoué quand on était plus jeune. Tu es hérité le titre de ton père, Dino."

"Je suis devenu le boss de la famille Cavallone, Dino Cavallone dixième du nom." Annonça Dino d'un ton fière.

Sa réponse m'étonna un petit peu. Il l'a dit de façon tellement sérieux et charismatique. Mon coeur à tout d'un coup raté un battement et du rouge apparu discrètement sur mon visage.

Cet homme n'était pas le Dino que j'ai connu. Il ne dégage plus l'aura d'un garçon peureux, faiblard et maladroit. C'était l'aura d'un boss. D'un homme confiant et protecteur envers sa famille. Dino n'est plus un homme ordinaire, il est devenu un homme meilleur. Plus je le regard et plus je n'arrive pas à le reconnaître. Il avait bien grandi, il doit faire à peu près vers les 1 mètre 85 et semble avoir construit des muscles sur son corps. Je n'arrive pas à retrouver le chiot de mon enfance. Un petit garçon qui n'atteignait pas ma taille et qui s'excusait à longueur de journé. Maintenant, je suis celle qui est plus petite que lui. La croissance homme femme est tellement injuste.

"Je retire ce que je viens juste de dire, tu as changé Dino. Toute mes félicitations pour ta réussite, Dino Cavallone dixième du nom."

"Ah... euh c'est pas la peine que tu m'appelles de la sorte, tu peux m'appeler Dino tout simplement." Dit-il un peu gêné.

"Chère monsieur Cavallone, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes introduit à l' intérieur du collège et qui en plus, blessé mes élèves? Si tu n'as pas une bonne explication, j'appelle la police." Déclarais-je à moitié menaçante.

"Eva !" S'exclama t-il étonné.

Suite à ma tout petite plaisanterie, Tsunayoshi et son groupe d'ami sont rentrer chez eux sain et sauf. Épuisé par tous ça, je décide de retourner chez moi. À ma grande surprise j'apperçu devant les portails du collège, Dino en train de m'attendre.

"Bonjour Kotori-sensei."

"Tu sais tu peux m'appeler Eva." Lui renseignais-je.

"Tu n'avais pas ce nom quand nous étions jeune." Me rappela Dino.

"Oh après le divorce de mes parents, j'ai décidé de prendre le nom de jeune fille de ma mère."

"Tu avais subitement disparu ce jour là que je me suis inquiété pour toi."

"C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, tu n'étais pas venu en cours que je n'ai pas pu te prévenir." Répliquais-je.

"J'avais aussi des problèmes avec ma famille..." Me dit-il sur un ton un peu triste.

"Tu comptes me suivre?" Lui demandais-je.

"Je me suis dit qu'accompagner une jeune fille est la moindre des choses à faire." M'avoua t-il sur un ton charmeur.

"Cette phrase tu l'as dit souvent à des filles?"

"Ah euh non!" Me répondit il proclamant son innocence .

"Ok tu pourras m'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi, on utilisera ce temps pour parler de ce que l'on est devenu."

Sur le chemin nous parlons un peu de notre parcours professionnel. Il me raconta des petits anecdotes sur son professeur particulier et sur ses leçons spartiate qu'il le traumatise en y repensant. Toutefois je pouvais voir dans ses yeux que son professeur particulier était une personne très chère à ses yeux. Quant à moi je lui explica comment je suis devenu professeur et de ma galère au lycée. Puis je détourna la conversation sur quelque chose de plus personnelle.

"Comme tu es devenu le boss d'un famille mafia, n'es tu pas populaire auprès des filles?" Le taquinais-je

"Hein? Euh... Je ne me suis pas intéressé aux filles! Je me suis occupé de ma famille avant tout." M'avoua t-il avec sincérité.

"Quel homme sérieux." blagais-je avec un petit rictus.

"Et toi?"

"Oh moi, j'ai eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec quelque garçon mais on a pas trop accroché. Soit il ne me correspondait pas ou soit je ne suis pas une fille qu'il lui correspond. J'ai passé ma vie au lycée sans connaître l'amour. Comme je suis une fille et une adulte, je suis à la recherche de l'amour.

J'ai voulu connaître la romance, c'est pour ça que j'ai changé. J'ai appris à devenir plus féminine et plus mignonne. J'ai appris à m'habiller correctement et à la mode, à me maquiller et même à cuisiner. J'ai même arrêter à lire des mangas. J'ai enterré la Eva du passé. Celle qui n'était pas mignonne et un peu sauvageonne et autoritaire. Malgré que je l'ai enterré, elle revient toujours à la surface et je me dispute souvent avec les hommes que j'ai en rendez vous. On dirait que je suis malchanceuse avec les hommes, j'ai pas encore trouvé le bon homme. "

J'étais en train de parler en même temps de marcher quand je remarqua que Dino n'était plus à mes côtés.

Un peu surpris je me retourna pour le retrouver et il était la devant moi planter sur place. Il n'avait plus le visage souriant et chaleureux mais un visage extrêmement sérieux et calme. Le voir ainsi fît battre mon coeur bizarrement. Cet homme n'est plus le Dino que j'ai connu, on dirait un nouveau homme.

"Pourrais je avoir un rendez vous avec toi, juste tous les deux Eva ?" Me proposa t-il très sérieusement et en me regardant droit dans les yeux.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Le rendez-vous à deux

Info : Les passages en italique sont des passages du passé.

*

Chapitre 5 - Le rendez vous à deux

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour J. C'était mon rendez-vous avec Dino. On s'est dit de se rejoindre sous l' horloger de la ruelle marchande. C'était un rendez vous pour lui faire visiter la ville de Nanimori. Ce n'est pas du tout un rendez vous entre un homme et une femme mais plutôt un rendez-vous de guide touristique.

 _" Pourrais je avoir un rendez vous avec toi, juste tous les deux Eva ?" Me proposa t-il sérieusement et en me regardant droit dans les yeux ._

 _"Pour quel raison?" Lui demandais-je, bien que mon coeur battait bizarrement._

 _"Hein... ah euh comment te dire..." bégaya t-il._

 _"Ça ne me dérange pas, tu ne connais pas totalement la culture japonaise, tu veux que je te fasse visiter les lieux de la ville?" Lui proposais-je car il était trop lent et il n'avait aucune raison de voloir sortir avec moi à part pour cette raison._

 _"Ah... ouai je veux bien."_

 _"Ok alors demain sous l'horloger de la ruelle marchande. Soit là à 11h et je n'accepte pas les retardataires. On est presque chez moi, tu peux partir. Merci et à demain."_

Pour ce rendez-vous, je me suis habilléede façon détendu. Un short en jean et un haut à longue manche et par dessus une doudoune. Pour mes jambes, des chaussettes longues noir et une paire de basket. J'ai mis très peu de maquillage. Juste assez pour avoir un teint en bonne santé. Quand à mes cheveux, juste un coup de brosse. J'ai pas voulu me casser la tête à faire une coiffure compliqué. J'ai juste décidé de lâcher mes long cheveux noir. Comme il faisait un peu froid, je décida de porter un bonnet noir. Le temps de préparation m'a pris à peine une vingtaine de minute. Une fois prêt, je quitta ma maison pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez vous.

Je suis sorti tôt pour être dix minute en avance. C'est à ma grande surprise en arrivant sur le lieu de rendez-vous, qu'il y avait déjà Dino. Il est arrivé bien plus tôt que moi. Est-ce qu'il a pris en compte ma réflexion? En regardant de loin, je pouvais voir un groupe de fille en train de fantasmer sur Dino. Il est vrai qu'en regardant de plus près, Dino est un très bel homme. Non seulement c'est un bel homme mais il dégage un aura charismatique qui le détache des autre beaux hommes. Un homme qui cache plusieurs facettes. En effet, il peut être un homme charismatique et sérieux ou un homme chaleureux et protecteur. Un homme qui fait craquer presque toute les filles. En pensant à cela, je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir.

"Comment a t il pu changer de la sorte. C'est Dino l'homme le plus maladroit que j'ai jamais connu. Je ne peux pas craquer face à sa beauté! Cet homme est une tricherie de la nature!"

Puis j'apperçu dans le coin de l'oeil, une jeune fille n'ayant pas froid au yeux de s'approcher de Dino. Cette jeune fille sans limite enlaça les bras de Dino entre sa grosse poitrine.

"Coucou beau gosse, tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner? Je saurai être très sympa avec toi en plus nous faisions un couple parfait."

Même si j'avais un sourire sur mon visage, c'était un sourire effrayant. Je crois qu'une veine de colère à craquer sur mon front.

"Désolé mademoiselle mais je ne serai pas votre compagnon de jeu. J'ai autre chose de prévu." Lui répondit il en se dégageant de sa poitrine.

"Ah Eva! Je suis là!" Cria t-il en levant son bras.

En me voyant, son visage se transforma subitement et il est devenu un homme tout souriant. Ce sourire me rappelait les sourires de son enfance. Je trouvais devant moi le chiot que j'ai toujours connu. Grâce à ce sourire éclatant, je crois qu'il a fait tomber plusieurs fille sous son charme. Bien qu'il m'ait remarqué, je décida de ne pas trop bouger. Contastant de ceci, il décida de se séparer de la jeune fille qui a tenté de le séduire pour venir à mes côtés.

"Tu vas bien?" Me demanda t- il inquiet.

"Je vois que tu es si populaire avec les femmes. Tu es sur que tu n'as jamais été en couple avec une mignonne petite amie!" Lui dis je en faisant la moue

"Hein? Je te l'ai dis je ne me suis pas intéressé par les filles." M'annonça t-il sur la défensive.

"Vraiment ?" Insistais-je avec mes grand yeux.

"Oui" Déclara t-il sûr de lui.

Ce n'est pas possible qu'un homme ne porte pas de considération pour une jeune femme. En y réfléchissant Dino n'a pas bronché quand la jeune fille a mis son bras entre les seins. D'habitude les hommes sont intéressé par ce service alléchante. Même les hommes les plus sérieux rougissent lorsqu'ils sont en contacte d'une paire de sein.

S'il n'est vraiment pas intéressé par les filles alors il est intéressé ... par les mec!

Quel frustration ! Pourquoi les plus beau mec sont inatteignable ! Par cette révélation, plusieurs filles ont leur coeur brisé. Peut être les fujuoshi sont les seule à apprécier ce moment. Il faut juste trouver qui est son partenaire.

"Je sais que c'est dure de l'avouer mais je suis de tout coeur avec toi." Lui dis je en tapotant son épaule et avec un pouce en l'air

"Hein?"

Bizarrement Dino ne me comprit pas du tout. Toutefois cela n'est pas très grave.

Ayant faim, je l'emmena dans restaurant de sushi. Il s'agissait du Take sushi, un restaurant tenu par la famille de Yamamoto Takeshi l'un des amis de Tsunayoshi. Le patron me connaissant me servit avec bonne humeur et gentillesse. Il nous fit installer sur une table pour deux et nous donna le menu. Une fois notre commande décidé, il nous préparant de succulent sushi sur un magnifique plateau.

"Sers toi, c'est des spécialité japonaise. De plus je t'ai amené au meilleur sushi de la ville donc n'hésite pas de te servir"

Je mangea brillamment mes sushi avec mes baguettes mais ce n'est pas le cas de la personne devant moi. En effet c'était une catastrophe. C'était bien plus pire qu'un gamin de cinq ans. Du riz était éparpillé de partout. Face à cela, Dino ne pouvait qu'être qu'embarrassé. Même moi je me suis demandé comment un si bel homme pouvait manger de la sorte. Cela casse totalement l'image d'un homme classe. Puis je me suis souvenu que j'avais devant moi l'homme le plus maladroit de la planète. Au final cela ne m'etonnait plus trop.

"Je ne suis pas habitué de mangé avec les baguettes." M' avoua t-il tout gêné.

"Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de mangé les sushi avec les baguettes. Tu peux les manger avec la main." Lui rappelais-je.

"Je suis gêné."

Malgré qu'il peut manger avec les mains, sa maladresse le rattrapa. Il a réussi à faire tomber plusieurs le sushi entre les doigts et à renverser les sauces. Du côté de Dino, la table est un carnage. Je me demande comment le patron va nettoyé tout cela.

"Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi maladroit." Soupirais-je.

"J'ai pourtant changé, je suis juste pas habitué de manger de cette façon." Se défendait-il.

"Mais oui... Tu as encore des grains de riz sur ton visage." Lui dis-je ne le croyant pas.

"Ah bon où?"

Je lui montra avec le doigt où se situe les grains de visage mais il n'arriva pas à les rattrapé. Un peu exaspéré de cette situation, je décida de l'aider en prenant les grains de riz par les bout des doigts. N'aimant pas gaspillé la nourriture, je décida de les manger. Dans le coin de l'oeil, je pus voir Dino rougir.

"Tu vas bien, tu es tout rouge."

"Hein? Euh... parfaitement bien." Insista t il en agitant les mains

Un peu paniqué devant ma réflexion, il agita les bras très rapidement pour accentuer sa réponse. Toutefois à cause de sa maladresse ou de sa malchance, il réussit à faire renverser le thé chaud que le patron vient de nous servir. Bien sûr une partie du thé atterrit sur mes jambes. Ressentent le liquide chaud sur mes jambes, je me leva brusquement. Dino paniqué, s'excusa et sorti un mouchoir de tissu pour sécher le thé tombé sur moi.

"Ce mouchoir... c'est celui que je t'ai donné." Mentionnais-je en pointant du doigt le mouchoir en question.

"Ah... En effet, je l'ai gardé précieusement car c'est après tout un cadeau que tu m'as offert." M'avoua t-il en toute sincérité.

Quand je lui ai passé ce mouchoir, ce n'était pas trop un cadeau mais un déchet que je voulais me débarrassé après que Dino se soit moucher à l'intérieur.

"Tu sais tu l'aurai pu le jeter." Rajoutais-je un peu gêné.

"Jamais je m'en debarasserai, c'est un objet très précieux. En plus c'est le seule objet qui me liait à toi." M'anonça t-il en tenant à cœur mon mouchoir.

En entendant cela je ne pouvais être que gêner. J'étais tellement touche que mon coeur à rater un battement. Je dois être sûrement toute rouge. Né voulant pas qu'il me voit ainsi, je m'enfuya dans les toilette. Après m'être trempé le visage, je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer.

"Ce n'est rien. C'est juste le pouvoir cheaté d'un très bel homme. De plus c'est Dino. Je ne peux pas être avec lui, c'est l'homme le plus maladroit de la planète et en plus il n'est pas intéressé par les femmes. Je suis juste sublimée par sa beauté. Oui c'est ça, je suis juste charmée par sa beauté mais sinon Dino c'est un homme extrêmement maladroit. Mon coeur à seulement battu pour sa beauté. Juste pour sa beauté. Sinon je considère Dino comme un chiot. Un chiot que j'apprécie beaucoup."


	6. Chapitre 6 - Rendez-vous en famille

Chapitre 6 - Le rendez-vous en famille

Après avoir fini de manger au restaurant, je lui montra les coins les plus intéressant de la ville. Je lui fis montrer le centre commerciale, le centre de bassball, l'aquarium, le centre de gaming et des petits magasins traditionnels japonais. Cette visite était amusante mais fatigante. Nous avons bien rie et parlé de tout et n'importe quoi. Avec cette visite, je pus remarqué que Dino est peut être devenu moins maladroit qu'avant mais il en reste toujours un. Durant le chemin, il a failli se casser la gueule à plusieurs reprise. Toutefois c'est avec justesse qu'il arrive à se rattraper. L'entraînement que son professeur particulier lui a fais subir à peut-être porter ses fruits. Dino voulant me remercier que je lui guide me propose une partie de bowling. N'ayant rien qui ne m'en empêche, j'accepta avec plaisir. Toutefois je m'inquiéta que Dino ne fasse pas trop de dégâts sur la piste. Il est très probable qu'il puisse jeté une boule de bowling sur une personne tout à fait innocent.

Arrivé dans le centre de bowling, c'est à ma grande surprise que nous rencontrâmes Sawada Tsunayoshi et son groupe d'amis. Il y avait avec lui Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryouhei, Sasagawa Kyokyo et une autre fille que j'ai jamais rencontré.

"Oh n'est ce pas mon chère et mignon petit frère." Salua Dino en levant le bras.

"Dino? Qu'est ce que vous faite ici? Et en plus avec Kotorie-sensei." Demanda Tsunayoshi surpris de notre présence.

Maintenant que je me rappelle, Dino m'avait dit qu'il est venu au Japon pour aider son petit frère et sa family. Il m'a aussi prévenu que Sawada Tsunayoshi a été désigné pour être le boss de la plus grande famille de la mafia. En apprenant cela, j'étais pas trop surpris et cela expliquait pourquoi il y avait tant de grabuge dans la ville. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en pensant que Sawada Tsunayoshi ressemblait énormément à Dino. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de moi je crois que Sawada Tsunayoshi sera un homme exceptionnel comme Dino. Un mafieux qui se battra pour le bien et la protection de la famille.

"Nous sommes en rendez-vous." Déclara t-il en toute honnêteté.

"Ah bon, alors on vous dérange." S'excusa Tsunayoshi.

"Non pas du tout pourquoi ne pas jouer ensemble, ça sera plus amusant, non ?" Proposais-je avec le sourire.

"Ciaossus, excellente idée! Je vais décidé des groupes. Et le perdant aura un gage." Dit-il en regardant ses élèves avec un œil sournois.

Nous acceptions la proposition bien que Tsunayoshi et Dino soit réticent à l'idée de Reborn. La partie de bowling était du n'importe quoi. Des explosions explosaient de partout à cause de Gokudera. Yamamoto lança la boule de bowling comme une balle de baseball. Ryouhei ne comprenait pas les règles et jetait la balle n'importe comment. Tsunayoshi fracassait les quilles après chaque lancé qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était en caleçon. Et puis comme je l'ai soupçonné, Dino envoyait la boule en arrière et ne visait pas du tout les quilles. Seule les filles se comportaient normalement. Fin de la partie, les filles sont les gagnantes.

Je ne sais pas quel gage aura les garçons mais je sais que le petit bébé ne sera pas tendre avec eux. Au final, c'était une journée loufoque mais super drôle. Ça doit bien faire longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusée de la sorte.

Après avoir bien causé le bordel dans le centre de bowling, il est temps pour nous de rentrer chez nous. Tsunayoshi et son groupe d'ami sont partis de leur côté, tandis que moi je suis restée avec Dino. Restant encore du temps avant la fin de journée, je décida d'emmener Dino dans mon lieu préfèré. Arrivé sur le lieu, je fis une petite présentation.

"Voilà il s'agit d'un café pas trop populaire mais il propose du bon café italien. Je viens souvent dans ce café quand je n'ai pas la pêche." Lui expliquais-je avec le sourire.

Entré dans le magasin, je commanda deux bon café italien et un buccelato qui est une pâtisserie italienne d'origine de Silice. Dino fut un petit surpris de l'intérieur du magasin qui respecta la décoration italienne. D'habitude il n'y a pas trop de client mais bizarrement aujourd'hui il y avait beaucoup d'homme habillé en costard. Ils avaient l'air étrangé mais semblaient apprécié les produits du café.

"Tu viens souvent dans ce café?" Me demanda t- il.

"Je viens souvent dans ce café pour me remonter le moral. Lorsque l'Italie me manque, je passe faire un tour ici. Aussi après mes échec de rendez-vous avec les hommes." Lui avouais je avec un petit rire

"Es tu tombé amoureuse avec l'un de ces hommes?" M'interogea t-il avec un ton sérieux.

"J'aurais bien aimée mais je suis pas le style de fille que les japonais adorent. Ils semblent adorer les filles mignonne et adorable pour qu'on puisse les protéger. Dommage que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je suis après tout une femme indépendante. " Lui racontais-je un peu déçu.

"C'est homme sont juste mauvais, tu n'es pas une mignonne fille mais une belle femme." M'annonça Dino avec un sourire sérieux

Boom boom, mon coeur fait un tour dans l'espace. C'est la première fois qu'un homme me fait ce genre de compliment. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir. Toutefois je n'ai pas envie que Dino me voit ainsi donc je cacha mon visage avec mon bras.

"Il y a un problème?" Me demanda t- il inquiet.

"Non... juste que j'ai mal avalé la pâtisserie. Sinon ça va!" Lui rassurais-je du mieux que je pouvais.

Après cela, je buva d'un trait mon café et je mangea en entier le buccelato. Je laissa les billets sur la table et je décida de m'enfuire rapidement de Dino.

"J'ai fini donc je vais rentrer chez moi, bonne soirée." Lui dis-je en ne lui regardant pas droit dans les yeux.

Puis je quitta le café. Dino fut surpris que je parte à grande vitesse. Toutefois il ne resta pas planté sur la table mais me poursuivit jusqu'à la sorti de la boutique. J'étais tellement pressé de quitter les lieux que je me bouscula avec homme habillé en costard.

"Désolé." M'excusais je

"Oh n'êtes vous pas une amie du jeune maître." Interpella une voix que j'ai déjà entendu.

"Romario que fais tu ici? Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demander de me chercher." S'exprima Dino surpris de la présence de ses hommes.

"Oh jeune maître, j'étais là par hasard." Prétendit son homme de garde.

"Eva tu vas bien ?"

"Ah euh... oui." bégayais-je un peu .

"Pourquoi tu t'es précipitée de la sorte? Tu veux que je t'accompagne?"

"Oh jeune maître si vous vouler on peut la déposé en voiture." Proposa Romario

"Oh non c'est pas la peine, je ne souhaite pas vous déranger." Dis-je en voulant fuire la situation.

"Vous nous déranger pas car vous êtes après tout la campagne du jeune maître." Insista le mafieux.

"Romario tu peux arrêter de m'appeler le jeune maître, c'est embarrassant." informa Dino gêné.

"Excuser moi mais c'est l'habitude, boss." Avoua Romario avec un rire.

A travers la conversation et à la vue des nombreux hommes en costard, j'ai pas pu refuser. C'est maintenant que je me rend compte que Dino est un boss de mafia et qu'il est à la tête de 3000 hommes. Dans la voiture, j'étais assise à l'arrière avec Dino et Romario au volant. Sur le trajet, Romario fit les louanges de son jeune maître. Comment Dino a hérité le titre du boss et de comment il a sauvé sa famille des problèmes financiers. Dino à réussi à monté sa famille pour être la troisième grande famille de la mafia. En entendant cela, j'étais étonnée de Dino. J'aurai jamais cru qu'il a pu réussir plein de chose. Face à lui, je me sentis comme une moindre à rien.

Arrivé près de chez moi, je les remercia et je quitta la voiture. Une fois sorti de la voiture, je pressa le pas pour retourner chez moi. Quand soudain je senti une main m'agripper le bras. La poigne était tellement forte pour me faire retourner. J'avais devant moi Dino.

"Tu veux quelque chose?" Dis-je un peu sur les nerf.

"Pourra t-on encore se revoir?" Me demanda t- il.

"Pardon?"

"Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre de vue. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre la même situation d'il y a de 8 ans. Alors est ce que je pourrai avoir...euh... tes coordonnés?" Me demanda t- il en se caressant les cheveux.

"Tu sais si tu restes à Nanimori, tu pourras me voir. Je ne vais pas disparaître du jour au lendemain. Toutefois cela ne me dérange pas de donner mes coordonnés." Lui rappelais-je avec un tout petit sourire.

"Alors ça te va, je suis soulagé." Dit il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Bizarrement j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caresser la tête de Dino. A ce moment là, il ressemblait à un chiot qui remuait sa queue. Bien sûr face à ce geste Dino fut surpris et rougit.

"Pourquoi tu me caresses les cheveux?"

"J'avais envie et cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas caressé. Ça m'a manquée. En plus tes cheveux sont super soyeux. J'aime bien les toucher." Lui confiais-je sans arrière pensées.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Cadeau

Chapitre 7 - Cadeau

Des jours sont écoulés sans de quelque chose d'intéressant se soit passé. Depuis qu'on s'est échangé nos numéros, Dino m'a appelé plusieurs fois. Nos conversations n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Il parlait souvent des galères Tsunayoshi et de son groupe d'ami, tandis que moi je parlais de ma journée. On ne s'est pas trop vu. Quand un soir, Dino me proposa une sortie à deux au parc d'attraction. Il me proposa cette sortie le 24 décembre, la veille de Nöel. Comme j'avais rien de prévu pour ce jour, j'accepta son invitation.

On s'est convenu de nous rejoindre devant la gare à 10h. Pour cette sortie, je me suis mieux habillé et je me suis coiffé avec une tresse sur le côté. Comme à l'autre rendez vous, je suis venu dix minute plus tôt. Toutefois ce jour ci, je ne vis pas Dino en avance. Je décida d'attendre comme il reste encore du temps.

Dix minute plus tard, j'apperçu un Dino essoufflé et en piteux état.

"Désolé pour le retard mais depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôtel, bizarrement je n'arrêtais pas de tomber." M'avoua t-il.

"Oh cela ne m'étonne pas du tout. Justement j'avais prévu pour ce genre de cas de problème. J'ai ramené du spay, crème, pansement et bandage. Tiens assis toi, je vais désinfecter tes petits égratignures."

Suite à cela nous trouvons un banc pour nous asseoir et j'effectua les premiers soins. En le soignant j'entendis un petit rire de la part de Dino.

"Cela me rappelais quand nous étions au collège. Tu me soignais souvent à chaque fois que je me blessais." Ajouta Dino avec un sourire nostalgique.

"C'est vrai, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à te soigner. Tu es toujours maladroit." Répliquais-je sans mâcher mes mots.

"Je ne suis plus maladroit, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu de chance." Se défenda Dino.

"Mais oui.. c'est bon j'ai fini de te soigner. Il est temps de nous amuser au parc d'attraction."

Arrivé au parc, j'étais comme une gamine surexcitée. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne suis plus allée dans ce genre de parc. A peine arrivée que j'emporta Dino dans les attractions à forte sensation. Nous avions fais les montagnes russe, les tasses roulante, les balançoires volante, le splash etc... On a fait plein attraction à grande vitesse et qui retournaissaient le ventre. Moi j'étais en forme mais Dino avait la tête qui tournait dans tous les sens et à failli à plusieurs reprise vomir.

Ayant un peu abusée les attractions à sensation forte, je décida de me calmer et de faire des attractions plus simple. Pour commencer, j'avais décidé de prendre la carouselle. Quand ce fut notre tour de montés sur les chevaux de cire, Dino se cogna violement la tête avec la tête d'un cheval en tentant de monter, mais manque de pot il gagna une énorme bosse et un tour dans les vapes. Je pouvais voir au-dessus de sa tête des chevaux courir en cercle. Quel maladroit !

Comme Dino est inconscient, je décida de l'allonger sur un banc et de poser sa tête sur mes jambes. Avec une canette froide, je le posa sur sa tête pour le rafraîchir. Plusieurs clients du parc nous regardaient et chuchotaient entre eux mais je pouvais entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

"Le gars est vraiment mignon. Elle en a de la chance." Dit une fille jalouse de moi.

"Ils sont super mignon ce couple." Chuchota un couple.

"Oh c'est super mignon, j'aimerai être un couple de ce genre." Annonça une gamine du collège.

J'étais super gêné et je voulais leur crier que je ne suis pas en couple avec Dino. Toutefois je les laissaient passer et tenta du mieux que je peux de ne pas les écouter. Une bonne heure s'est écoulé et Dino se réveilla. En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qui vit est mon visage. Suite à cela, il se leva rapidemment et super embarrassé.

"Ah... ah... euh.. euh... ah ..combien de temps ai je dormi ?" Demanda Dino gêné.

"Tu t'es vraiment cogné violemment la tête, tu as dormi une bonne heure." Lui répondis-je

"Une heure ? Désolé." S'excusa t-il sincèrement.

"Oh ce n'est rien, je me suis bien reposé. Sinon ta tête, elle va bien?"

"Ah euh... oui, je suis assez résistant." Me rassura t-il en prenant du poil de la bête.

"Ok, il se fait un petit peu tard. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer chez nous."

Je me leva du banc pour me diriger vers la sortie quand Dino m'attrapa par le poignet.

"J'ai envie de faire un attraction. Pourquoi ne pas faire celui là?"

Puis il me pointa la grande roue. Un peu surpris de ce choix, j'accepta sans me poser de question. Une fois arrivé à la grande roue, un employé nous proposa une photo.

"Souhaitez vous prendre une photo avec notre mascotte. Ça sera un beau moment pour immortaliser votre couple."

"Euh nous ne sommes pas un co..." Tentais-je de l'expliquer mais Dino me coupa.

"Ok pour la photo."

"Hein?"

"Ça nous fera un souvenir, n'est ce pas Eva?" Déclara t-il avec très grand sourire

"Ok ça ne fais pas de mal."

Suite à cela, nous nous sommes mis en place pour prendre la photo. La grosse mascotte est au centre et Dino et moi somme sur les côtés. Je souria en faisant le signe de peace et Dino juste un sourire éclatant. Le photographe était un peu intrigué de notre relation et il nous demande de plus nous approcher entre nous deux. J'étais super gênée et en plus nous ne sommes pas en couple, je ne peux pas me coller de Dino!

Dino était dans le même état que moi, il était super gêné. La mascotte voyant cela, nous aida en me faisant tenir ma main droite avec la ma main gauche de Dino. La mascotte était en arrière plan et nous tenait par les hanche pour que Dino et moi sommes plus proche.

Clich

"C'est parfait, j'ai la photo vous pourrez l'avoir à la fin de votre tour de la roue."

"Oh et ne lâchez pas vos mains, vous êtes un couple super mignon."

Avant de monter, Dino ne m'a pas du tout lâché la main. Nous étions tout rouge. Toutefois en tenant sa main, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était plus grande et robuste que la mienne. Il avait une plus grande force de poigne mais il a été super délicat en prenant ma main. Dino avait une main très chaleureuse. Je pouvais ressentir que c'était une main qui a protègé de nombreuse personne qui lui ait chère.

Quand ce fut notre tour de rentrer dans la cabine, Dino lâcha ma main. Bizarrement quand il me lâcha la main, j'étais un petit peu déçu mais je ne le montra pas sur mon visage. A l'intérieur nous ne parlons pas beaucoup mais on regardait le paysage. Arrivé presque au sommet de la roue, nous pouvons voir une vu panoramique de la ville et du coucher de soleil.

"C'est magnifique." Dis-je émerveillée par le paysage.

"J'ai oublié te le dire mais tu es belle vraiment ce soir." M'annonça t-il subitement et sérieusement.

En entendant cela j'ai eu mes joues qui se teignirent de rouge. Je ne m'attendais pas qu'il me le dise ainsi. J'étais super embarrassé. Heureusement qu'il y avait le rouge du coucher du soleil pour masquer mon rougissement.

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant?" Dis-je en ossant ma voix vers les aiguë.

"Je voulais au moins te le dire." Déclara Dino en toute honnêteté.

"Merci." Remerciais-je timidement et en baissant mes yeux.

Tout d'un coup, il me sortit de son manteau vert, une petite boîte carré emballé d'un papier cadeau.

"Tiens c'est pour toi, c'est un cadeau de noël."

"... merci... euh... Je peux l'ouvrir." Demandais-je très réservée.

"Oui tu peux l'ouvrir." Affirma Dino avec un léger sourire.

Je décida de déballer le cadeau puis j'ouvris la boîte. La première chose que je vis était un magnifique pégasse argenté. Dino m'avait offert un collier argenté dont son pendentif était un pégasse. Il était magnifique. Ça doit être l'un des plus beau cadeau qu'un homme m'ait offert.

"Il est vraiment beau, merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau." Remerciais-je avec les étoiles dans les yeux.

"Tu veux que je t'aide pour le porter." Me proposa t-il.

"Je veux bien, c'est gentil de ta part." Acceptais-je avec plaisir.

J'accepta son offre et je vais de ce pas m'asseoir à côté de lui et lui montra mon cou. Dino prit vraiment son temps pour le mettre mais quand il a enfin mis je lui demanda comment cela me va.

"Il est vraiment magnifique sur toi." Me complima t-il sur un ton charmeur.

"Tu sais vraiment parler au femme." Expliquais-je sur un ton de l'ironie.

"Hein?"

Il semble ne pas m'avoir compris. Par moment c'est frustrant quand il ne m'a pas très bien entendu. En tout cas j'apprecie fortement son cadeau. Puis je me suis souvenu que j'ai quelque chose à lui offrir. Quelque chose d'important que j'ai consacré mon temps et ma sueur pour le créer. Un cadeau destiné à Dino. C'est après tout Noël.

"En parlant de cadeau, j'en ai un pour toi." Lui dis-je en

Puis je donna un magnifique enveloppe avec un bout de ruban. Dino fut surpris mais il fut super content. Il était impatient d'ouvrir le cadeau. Quand il ouvrit, il était étonné par le cadeau que je lui ai offert.

"J'ai broder moi même ce mouchoir. Ton premier cadeau n'avait pas trop d'importance quand je te l'ai donné alors j'ai pensé te faire un mouchoir avec un cheval comme motif. Après tout c'est ta marque. Au moins ce mouchoir je te l'offre sincèrement et avec plaisir. Cela ne te plait pas?" Demandais-je ayant peur qu'il ne l'apprécie pas.

"Non ce cadeau me plait énormément. Je suis touché par ta sincérité. Merci beaucoup Eva." Me rassura t-il avec son plus beau sourire .

"De rien cela me fait plaisir. Je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt moi qui doit te remercier."

Après avoir finir notre de roue, nous sommes accueillis par les employés de l'attraction. Ils nous passa la photo que nous avions pris tout à l'heure. En voyant cette photo, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Au centre de la photo, on pouvait voir que nous présentions nos mains enlancés entre elles mais nous étions rouge pivoines que nous n'osions pas regardé la caméra. Pourtant on pouvait voir que nous sourions un peu gêné de la situation et derrière nous la mascotte qui fait le double signe peace par dessus nos épaules. Une photo que je ne regrette pas de l'avoir prise.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Nouvel an

Chapitre 8 - Nouvel an

31 décembre, la veille du nouvel an, Dino m'invita à une fête. Comme j'avais rien à faire ce jour là, j'ai décidé d'accepter son invitation. Il m' a aussi prévenu de m'habiller sur mon 31 et puis qu'il allait venir me chercher en voiture. J'ai à peine eu le temps de lui questioner qu'il me racrocha à la gueule.

Le jour J, je m'étais apprêté parfaitement comme si j'allais à cannes. Je portais une robe de soirée violet que j'ai loué. Elle m'a coûté la peau aux fesse mais c'est un bien pour un mal. Cette fois-ci je suis allée chez l'esthetisienne et le coiffeur pour me préparer. Je dirai que j'ai pris deux heures pour me préparer à cette fête. Vers 19h, une voiture noir viens juste de s'arrêter devant moi et la personne qui vient de sortir était un bel homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux chocolat. Il était habillé avec un costard noir de haute couture et en dessous il avait une chemise rouge. En le voyant, on dirait presque un homme d'affaire super important. Pourtant il dégageait un aura bien plus profond et charismatique qu'une personne normal. En effet c'est l'aura d'un boss. J'étais subjuguée par l'atmosphère de cette personne dont je connais le nom. En effet , il s'agit de Dino Cavallone, 10 ème du nom.

"Désolé de t'avoir fais attendre Eva. Tu es magnifique." Me complimenta t-il

"C'est la première fois que je te vois ainsi mais tu es aussi très beau ce soir."

"Ah... merci... tu peux entrer dans la voiture, il est temps d'y aller vers la fête."

Je rentra dans la voiture et roula une bonne heure pour s'arrêter devant un manoir somptueux. A travers la fenêtre, je voyais plusieurs voiture noir du même type que celui de Dino et des personnes habillés magnifiquement pour la soirée.

"Dino, c'est une soirée de mafia?" Demandais-je pas très contente.

"Ah euh... Je ne t'ai pas prévenu?" Me répondit il un peu stressé.

"Bien sûr que non ! Je n'étais même pas au courant." M'exprimais-je.

"Désolé!"

"Tu es sûr que j'ai le droit de rentrer?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es avec moi donc tu ne craindras de rien à mes côtés. "

"J'espère que cela ne va pas finir en guerre." Murmurais-je dans mon coin.

Quand j'ai mis un pied hors de la voiture, j'apperçu un bras m'être tendu. Dino gentleman m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Comme j'étais en talon, j'accepta volontiers de jouer le rôle de la dame. De plus l'atmosphère de la soirée me permettait que je prenne appui sur Dino. J'avais mes mains enlaçant les bras de Dino.

A l'intérieur du manoir, plusieurs personnes vêtues très classe discutaient entre eux avec un verre de champagne. Le hall était décoré richement et des serveurs nous servaient des coupes de champagne avec quelque apéritif. En plus de cela, il y avait des musiciens qui jouaient de leur instrument pour détendre la fête. Tout était immense que je ne savais plus mettre mes yeux. S'il n'y avait pas Dino à mes côtés, je me serai perdu. Dino remarqua que j'étais un peu tendu et il me proposa une coupe de champagne.

"Ça va si tu veux on peut se mettre à l'écart?"

"J'aimerai bien, je ne me sens pas trop à l'aise dans ce genre de fête. " Répondis-je un peu pale.

Dino m'emmèna dans un coin où il y a pas trop de personne quand un vieille homme fit irruption dans le groupe et entama une conversation avec Dino. Comme je comprenais rien, je m'écarta petit à petit de Dino. Puis mon oeil fut attiré par le buffet, intéressée par les merveilles que proposait la table, j'ai décidé de m'y dirigé. Je goûtta chaque plat que ce buffet me proposa et je dois dire que c'est vraiment délicieux.

Après une dizaine de minute, je leva la tête de la nourriture pour observer ce que faisait Dino. Et c'est à ma grande surprise que je fus irrité par le spectacle devant moi. En effet, un groupe de femme à grosse poitrine qui entourait Dino et celui ci leur souria comme un con. Comment peut il m' abandonner pour ce genre de femme? Pourquoi m'a t-il invité s'il est entouré par de sublime femme ? J'avais une veine de colère qui dessinait sur mon front malgré que j'affichais un sourire effrayant. Quand tout d'un un jeune homme bourré m' aborda.

"Hic... héhé... que fait une si... hic.. belle femme seule?"

"Vous êtes ivre monsieur vous devez plutôt vous asseoir." Lui conseillais-je en prenant mes distances.

"Héhé, je ne suis pas ivre... hic... Je suis juste de bonne humeur. Ma belle vient t'amuser avec moi." Ria t-il en s'approchant de moi .

Puis celui ci m'enlaça brusquement. J'étais surpris par ce genre de geste et en plus il puait l'alcool. Je voulais me dégager de lui mais il était plutôt costaud.

"Monsieur, vous faite mal... pouvez vous me libérer? Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de geste." Répliquais-je en essayant de ne pas trop faire de spectacle.

"Héhé qu'est ce que tu racontes... tout le monde apprécie les câlins de Nero de la famille Galaxia. Hic... c'est la fête...hic Il faut s'amuser."

Il ne m'écouta pas et resserra son étreinte sur moi. J'étais vraiment collé avec ce gars bourré.

Quand tout d'un coup, la musique changea pour se changer en un musique de bal. Nero suivant le rythme de la musique, m'emporta avec lui vers la zone de dance. Quand tout d'un coup une main atterri sur son épaule pour l'arrêter nette dans sa course.

"Nero je crois que vous importuner la jeune femme dans votre bras." Intervint Dino pas d'humeur à blaguer.

"Hein? Hic... c'est Dino qu'est ce que tu me veux?" Questionna Nero sur un ton agressif.

"Juste que mettez vos sales pattes ailleurs que sur ma campagne." Répliqua Dino en colère.

"Elle était seule... donc elle est à moi."

"Désolé pour ma violence...

Soudain Dino aggripa fermement le poignet de Nero et le tordu petit à petit au point que Nero se contorsionne de douleur et me lâcha prise.

...mais Eva est à moi." Avoua Dino très sérieusement.

Puis je fus aggripé soudainement par Dino qui me colla à lui. Nero impuissant face au boss de la famille Cavallone se retira de la scène. Toutefois je n'étais pas trop intéressé par ce qu'il vient de se passer mais plutôt de ce que je viens d'entendre. On dirait presque une confession d'amour et c'est la première fois qu'un homme ose me dire ça. J'étais super embarrassés et ma tête devait ressembler à une tomate. Mon coeur battait d'une vitesse folle. Impuissant par mes sentiments je cacha ma tête dans les bras de Dino.

Dino voyant cela s'inquiéta pour moi.

"Désolé Eva, tu as eu peur?"

Toujours rouge et embarrassée, je ne voulais pas montrer ce visage à Dino et je cacha mon visage dans ses bras. Ayant une voix anormale et hésitante, je lui répondu en hochant la tête pour dire non.

"Tu ne vas pas bien, tu veux peut être prendre l'air?"

Cette fois-ci j'acquiessa avec ma tête. Toutefois ma tête resta collé à son corps. Pour m'emmèner Dino m'entoura avec son bras où je pouvais encore cacher ma tête sous son bras. Il me guida en toute confiance vers le balcon du manoir. Pendant ce temps, j'ai eu le temps de réguler les battement de mon coeur et d'attenuer les couleurs de mon visage. Arrivé dehors, je me dégagea rapidement des bras de Dino pour prendre une énorme bouffé d'air. Il faut absolument que je rafraîchis ce visage.

"Tu vas bien?"

"Ah... euh oui, je vais mieux!"

Un silence entre nous malgré qu'il y a la musique en arrière. En vérité quand on est que tous les deux c'est un peu gênant. On dirait que nous sommes tous les deux timides.

"Comme on est tous les deux et qu'il y a une musique pourquoi ne pas danser entre nous?" Me proposa t-il en me tendant sa main.

"Ah... euh pourquoi pas." Acceptais-je bêtement.

Nous étions que tous les deux en train de danser sur ce balcon. Nos pas étaient simple mais on suivait le rythme de la musique. Nous étions super proche, ma main droite dans sa main gauche et ma main gauche sur son épaule droit quant à lui il me tenait fermement par la taille. C'était la première fois que je dansais de cette façon. C'était un moment magique que j'ai apprécié. Après que la musique se soit arrêté, Dino et moi s'arrêtâmes de danser pour enfin nous regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient magnifique et ne regardaient que moi. Mon coeur battait encore une fois de plus belle mais je réussi à ne pas trop rougir. Je voyais que Dino était presque dans le même état que moi, il rougissait et c'était mignon. Toutefois nos rougissement embarassaient l'atmosphère et je lâcha rapidement Dino.

"Ah euh... c'est une belle soirée?"

"Pfff c'est une réplique stupide pour briser le silence mais elle a été efficace." Riais-je de sa réplique.

"Ah Ah, désolé."

"Merci de m'avoir invité, je me suis bien amusé."

"Eva, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important." M'annonça t-il sérieusement et calmement.

Soudainement il me parla avec un ton sérieux. Ne voulant pas brisé ce côté sérieux je le laissa parler.

"Je quitterai le Japon demain..."

"Je vois mais on pourra toujours se parler par téléphone, non?" Espérais-je qu'il me donne une réponse positive.

"Bien sûr! Si tu veux je t'appellerai tous les soir !" Me rassura t-il tout excité.

"C'est pas possible." Intérrompis-je dans son élan de joie.

"Hein ?"

"Je veux dire à cause du décallage horaire, si tu m'appelles le soir depuis l'Italie je pourrai pas te répondre car je serai en train de dormir. En plus les appels étrangé coûtent relativement chère. C'est mieux que tu m' écrives par mail. Ainsi je pourrai te répondre."

"D'accord."

Soudain j'entendis dans le hall le décompte pour le nouvelle an.

"Avant de partir, j'aimerai te dire de quelque chose qui me tient à coeur."

"Je t'écoute."

"Eva! Je... Je... t' ai...

Boom boom boom

"Bonne année tout le monde. Champagne!" Cria la foule euphorique

Le ciel fut éclairé par les feux d'artifices pour marquer la nouvelle année. Tout les personnes dans le hall criaient dans le joie et commençaient à ouvrir les bouteilles de champagne. Certaines personnes commençaient à sortir dehors pour observer les feux d'artifices. Le problème avec tous ce bruit, je n'ai pas entendu la fin de phrase de Dino.

"Désolé, j'ai pas très bien entendu. Tu me disais?"

Bizarrement en entendant cela, Dino tomba à terre en train de broyer du noir. Il était limite en train de pleurer.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais Dino, c'est la nouvelle année! C'est pas le moment de broyer du noir, c'est une fête il faut s'amuser." Lui dis-je un peu inquiète.

"Je sais..." Marmonant dans son coin

"Tu as quelque de chose à rajouter?" Lui dis-je curieuse de ce qu'il veut dire.

"Je viens de rater le moment mais je te le dirai un jour ou l'autre. Pendant ce temps, je voudrais que tu m'attends." Déclara t-il en tout honnêteté.

"Ok, je t'attendrai." Répondis-je avec le sourire au lèvre.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Courte retrouvaille

Chapitre 9 - Courte retrouvaille

Ma vie normal reprit son cours. J'enseigna encore dans le collège de Nanimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi est passé en seconde année et il vit plein de chose loufoque avec ses amis. La seule chose qui a changé dans mon quotidien est la réception des mails que je reçois de Dino. Je suis toujours impatiente de lire ses messages grâce à ça, cela égaye ma journée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à chaque fois que je lis l'un de ses mails. Dino me raconte souvent ses galères de manière comique. Quant à moi, je raconte ma journée et les emmerdes de Sawada Tsunayoshi car c'est la seule chose d'intéressant en ville. Je lui explica dans le mail qu'un autre collège s'est attaqué à mes élèves mais Sawada Tsunayoshi à règler la situation en un rien de temps. Ça devait être un problème de mafia.

Un soir, je reçois mystérieusement un appel dans mon téléphone. En répondant à l'appel, je reconnu tout de suite la voix.

"Bonsoir Eva, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu le son de ta voix."

"Dino! C'est rare que tu m'appelles?" Dis-je surprise.

"Justement je voulais te vois, je suis juste en bas de chez toi."

"Quoi?!"

Face à cette déclaration, je quitta à tout vitesse de mon appart pour rencontrer Dino. Cependant trop pressée, je rata une marche et je tomba accidentellement des escaliers.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de me ratrapper avec la rampe que je me cogna sur le torse de quelqu'un. Cette personne ne s'attendant pas de ma chute me rattrapa de justesse en m'enlaçant.

"Eva rien de casser? Tu m'as surpris en atterissant de la sorte."

"Oh désolé Dino, je ne voulais pas t'accueillir de cette façon." M'excusais-je dans ses bras.

"C'est pas grave mais je suis ravie de te revoir. Tu m'as tellement manqué." M'avoua Dino avec des yeux doux et un sourire angélique.

Dit de cette façon et dans ses bras, n'importe quelles filles deviennent rouge. Je n'échappe pas du tout à la règle. Ce Dino est trop charmant qu'il fait exploser le coeur de n'importe quelle fille innocente. Dommage qu'il n'est pas intéressé par les filles. De plus, ce type est tellement maladroit que je le considère presque un chiot. Pourtant mon coeur n'arrête pas de battre quand il est super proche de moi.

"Tu es toute rouge, tu n'es pas malade?" Me demanda t-il inquiet.

Tout d'un coup, il approcha son visage du mien et colla son front sur le mien. Voyant son beau visage s'approcher du mien, j'explosa. N'étant pas préparée à ça, je le poussa littéralement de moi et il chuta dans les escaliers. A cause de moi, il traversa tout l'escalier en roulant jusqu'à atterri le sol du rez-de-chaussée.

"Oups. Tu vas bien Dino?" Criais-je un peu coupable et dans les escaliers.

Chez moi, je soigna Dino que j'ai malencontreusement blessé.

"Excuse moi mais je ne m'attendais pas que tu t' approche de la sorte. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça à une fille ou sinon elle va mal le prendre." Lui conseillais-je en finissant les soins.

"Pourtant tu me l'as fais lorsque j'étais malade." Répliqua Dino.

En y repensant, c'est vrai. Mais à cette époque tu étais un gamin innocent qui ne dégageait pas de phéromones séduisant. Devenu un adulte, Dino est devenu un homme séduisant dont je ne suis pas insensible de son charme. C'est pas juste! Tous ça c'est à cause de phéromones.

"Parce que c'est pas pareil..." Me justifiais-je pas trop sûr de moi.

Dring dring

Le téléphone de Dino sonna. Il s'excusa et répondit. En parlant avec la personne, il était devenu extrêmement sérieux.

"Ok, je serai là bas dans quelque minute." Termina Dino

"Tu vas partir?" Demandais-je un peu déçu.

"En effet mais avant cela je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important."

"Oui?"

"Je ne pourrai plus te parler ni t'envoyer les mail." M'avoua t-il très sérieusement.

Face à cette réponse, je me tus. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre mais des souvenirs amères revinrent à la surface. Des souvenirs à l'epoque de mes rendez-vous avec des hommes.

 _" Séparons nous, tu es inintéressante et j'arrive pas à parler avec toi. Tu es une fille ennuyante."_

 _"Tu ennuyante et j'ai l'impression de parler avec un mur quand je suis avec toi."_

 _"J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps avec toi tellement qu'on se comprend pas. On a pas les même centre intérêt. Vaut mieux qu'on termine entre nous."_

 _"J'ai demandé une petite amie pas une poupée muette."_

"Ma vie devient de plus en plus ennuyeuse lorsque je suis avec toi."

Tout les hommes que j'ai côtoyé m'ont tous quitté car j'étais une fille ennuyeuse.

"Hm.. ok... Je veux dire... c'est compréhensible. C'est normal que tu souhaites arrêter de me parler. Je sais pour quel raison donc c'est pas la peine de le dire." Lui dis-je hésitante et un peu triste à cause des souvenirs amère de mon passé mais j'étais compréhensive.

Soudain je fus prise prise dans les bras de Dino qui sembla me réconforter.

"Je n'ai pas compris de quoi tu parlais mais sache que je reviendrai. Je ne t'abonnerai jamais. Tu es une personne très importante à mes yeux." M'avoua t-il avec sincérité.

"Tu ne me mens pas?" Lui demandais-je limite en larme.

"Bien sûr que non, je te l'ai dis non de m'attendre. Je reviendrai te voir et je t' avouerai la chose la plus importante de mon coeur. Je te demande de m'attendre encore un peu." M'annonça avec son plus beau sourire très chaleureux.

"Ok alors je t'attendrai." Lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Soulagée par sa réponse, je libéra mes émotions et une larme coula de mes yeux. Face à cela Dino, me relâcha et sêcha ma petit larme avec ses doigts. Je fus un petit peu surpris mais je ne bougea pas. Je continuais à le regarder dans les yeux. Remarquant cela, Dino fit de même et me fixa droit dans mes yeux. Il approcha lentement son visage du mien. Plus il s'approchait et plus mon coeur battait à toute vitesse. Dans ma tête plusieurs questions se bousculèrent. Pourquoi s'approche t-il de moi? Va t-il m'embrasser ? Il va m'embrasser? Nos lèvres vont se toucher? Face à cette multitude de question, je ferma brusquement mes yeux. Quand, je ressenti un baisers sur mon front.

"Ah euh... Il est temps pour moi d'y aller... Je t'appellerai un jour pour qu'on reprenne contact. Sur ce bonne soirée." M'explica t-il à grande vitesse et embarrassé.

Après le baisers, Dino était rouge comme une tomate et il quitta mon appart à grande vitesse.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce baisers, quel gamin" Dis-je déçu.

En me rendant compte de ce que je viens de dire, je claqua mon propre visage et secoua ma tête dans tous les sens pour retirer tous les pensées impur.

"Qu'est ce que je raconte? Pourquoi voudrais je qu'il m'embrasse? Je ne vois pas Dino de cette façon."

Dino est juste Dino, un mec maladroit et pas chanceux. C'est juste un gars que j'ai connu au collège. Maintenant c'est juste un ami. Oui c'est ça, le premier ami que j'ai eu. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas envie de le perdre. C'est juste de l'amitié. L'amitié?"

Puis je termine ma soirée sur cette question.

Des mois se sont écoulés, durant cette période le collège était très calme car Sawada Tsunayoshi et son groupe d'amis s'absentaient des cours. C'était aussi une période où je me suis posée plein de question sur ma relation avec Dino. Une seule chose est sûr, Dino me manque. Chaque soir, je regardais chaque seconde mon portable en espérant qu'il m'appelle. Je souhaite le revoir.

Un jour, je vis par la fenêtre Tsunayoshi et co entré dans l'enceinte de l'école avec un sourire au lèvre. C'est en voyant cela que j'ai compris que j'allais le revoir. Je suis impatiente de recevoir son appel.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Message du futur

Chapitre 10 - Message du futur

Dix ans se sont écoulés, et ma relation avec Dino s'est éteinte. Tout allait bien dans notre relation quand un jour il s'est arrêté de me contacter. Il m'a laissé un mot qui m'a briser le coeur.

"Nous sommes trop différent, il vaut mieux que m'oublie et que tu refasse ta vie. Je te souhait tout le bonheur du monde."

En recevant ce genre de message, j'ai été choqué que j'ai décidé de le rappelé mais à chaque fois que je l'appelais cela me donnait sur son répondeur. J'ai jamais réussi à le contacter. J'étais désespérée que j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'ai compris à cause de ce message que j'étais amoureuse de Dino mais c'était trop tard pour me confesser, il ne veut plus me revoir. Il a disparu de ma vie.

Je me suis mise à haïr Dino. Je le haïssais pour m'avoir quitté sans que je puisse me confesser. Je le haïssais car je l'aimais. Le premier homme que j'ai aimé sincèrement. Le premier homme qui a donné la romance que j'ai toujours voulu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de haïr, de me haïr car j'étais aveugle de mes propres sentiments.

J'ai tenté de l'oublier en sortant avec d'autre hommes. Toutefois je ne ressenti pas le même amour que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'étais avec Dino. Je ne pouvais pas oublier Dino. Malgré que je le haïs, je suis toujours amoureuse de lui. Je suis pronfondement amoureuse de Dino.

Puis j'ai appris la raison qu'il a poussé à rompre nos liens. Le monde de la mafia est devenu dangereux. Des personnes très proche de Sawada Tsunayoshi se font torturer ou meurent dans des circonstances étrange. Le père de Takeshi mourru en se faisant attaqué par des hommes de la mafia. Le monde commença à changer à cause de la mafia. Ils sont maintenant à la tête du monde.

Après 10 ans qui se soient écoulés, je suis toujours restée professeur du collège de Nanimori. Malgré que ce soit un dimanche, j'avais envie d'aller au collège. En voyant ce collège, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ma rencontre avec Dino. Mon coeur avait battu de manière étrange quand je l'ai vu ce jour-là. Peut-être que je suis tombée amoureuse à ce moment sans me rendre compte. Ce collège est un lieu important pour moi.

En visitant les couloir de l'école, je remarqua que je n'étais pas seule. En effet dans la classe des 2-A, il y avait un gamin qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il avait la particularité d'avoir des cheveux marron qui défiaient les lois de la gravité.

"Que faites vous ici? Je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école sans permission." L'avertissais-je sur mon ton de professeur.

"Hiii." Criais le gamin en sursautant.

Suite à mon intervention surprenant, ce jeune homme se retourna et s'excusa. En le regardant de plus près, je semblais le reconnaître. Il avait le même visage de l'un de mes élèves d'autre fois.

"Kotorie-sensei!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Demandais-je moi même étonné de le voir.

"Ah euh... c'est pas moi... Je suis le petit frère de Tsunayoshi." Mentait-il pas trop correctement.

"Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait un petit frère. Si tu es son petit frère alors comment connais tu mon nom?"

"Ah... euh... comment dire..." Me dit il perturbé et sans trop savoir comcomment me répondre.

"Tu n'as pas rapetissé, on dirait que tu as 14 ans... Oh je sais, tu as utilisé une machine à voyager dans le temps pour venir dans cette époque. Donc tu es Sawada Tsunayoshi du passé, c'est ça?" Le taquinais-je bien que c'est la seule solution que j'avais en tête en ce qui concerne l'apparence de Tsuna.

"Ahaha quelle imagination sensei... vous êtes en plein dans le mille." M'avoua t-il.

Quand j'entendis cela, je ne croyais pas mes oreilles. Quand j'ai parlé de machine à voyager dans le temps, je plaisantais un petit peu. S'il est venu dans cette époque, c'est qu'il est venu pour régler les problèmes de la mafia. Dans ce cas, je pourrai peut-être revoir Dino. Toutefois des années sont passés, se souvient il encore de moi.

"Tu veux visiter le collège?" Lui demandais-je curieuse de sa présence.

"Je voulais voir ce collège avant de partir car c'est un lieu très important pour moi." Me confia t- il honnêtement.

"Tu vas retourner dans le passé?"

"Héhé en effet, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester dans cette époque donc il est temps pour moi de rentrer ." Me répondit-il en riant.

"En retournant dans le passé, je veux que tu transmette un message à mon moi du passé."

"Kotorie-sensei?"

"Sentiment ambiguë tome 3 page 25, ça lui aidera à avoir un déclic. Merci pour tout Tsunayoshi." Lui remerciais-je de tout mon cœur et me préparant à partir.

"Ok je lui transmettrai quand je la verrai."

"Aussi avant de partir, pourras tu dire à ton grand frère de bouger son cul, j'en ai marre d'attendre ! Ou sinon je n'hésiterai pas à changer d'avis." M'exprimais-je pour qu'il transmet ce message à Dino. Puis je m'en alla avec un petit sourire et en touchant le pendentif que Dino m'avait offert. un cadeau que j'ai toujours porté sur moi.

Devant la machine à voyager dans le temps, Tsunayoshi et ses ami disent leur derniers au revoir à leur amis. Puis Tsunayoshi s'approcha de Dino pour lui transmettre un message.

"Ah... euh Dino j'ai un message à te transmettre de la part de Kotorie-sensei."

"Eva?" Prononça Dino choqué en entendant le prénom d'une fille qu'il n'a plus jamais revu.

"Elle m'a dit de te dire que tu devrais bouger. Elle a marre d'attendre ou sinon elle changera d'avis." Confia Tsunayoshi.

"Je lui ai pourtant dit m'oublier. Pourquoi m'a t-elle attendu durant tout ce temps?" S'interrogea Dino n'en croyant pas ses yeux mais heureux de cette nouvelle.

"Je crois que tu devrais la rejoindre, elle est sûrement en train d'attendre."

"En effet, je crois je l'ai fais trop attendre." Se moqua Dino de lui même.

Brbrbr

"Un tremblement de terre ?"

Quelque minute s'est passé avant que ce tremblement de terre se dissipe. J'étais chez moi en train de travaillé. Vivant au Japon, je suis habituée aux secousses mais cela fait relativement peur. Ayant terminé mon travail, je décida de faire un tour en ville. C'est à ma grande surprise que je croisa sur mon chemin Sawada Tsunayoshi. Quand il m'a vu, il s'est tout de suite rapproché de moi afin de me parler.

"Bonjour Kotorie-sensei, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire."

"Bonjour Tsunayoshi, qu'est ce que c'est?" Lui demandais-je un peu étonné.

"On m'a dit de vous le transmettre, sentiment ambiguë tome 3 page 25."

"Comment connais tu ce manga ? Il est pourtant très vieux et destiné à un publique fille." Lui dis-je curieuse et surprise qu'il connait ce genre de manga.

"Je ne sais rien, on m'a juste dit de vous rapporter ce message."

"Ok je le garde dans le coin de ma tête."

Après cela, nous nous sommes quittés. Intriguée par le message de Tsuna, je décida de retourner chez moi, fouiller mes vieux carton pour retrouver le manga. Le livre en main, je décida de l'ouvrir. L'histoire était simple, il s'agissait d'une romance entre deux amis d'enfance qui refusent d'admettre les sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Arrivé à la page 25, c'était la scène où l'héroine comprit ses sentiments grâce à l'aide d'une amie. En lisant ce passage, je semblais avoir les même réponse que l'héroïne.

"Répond moi sincèrement à chaque fois que tu le vois ton coeur palpite?" Questionna l'amie.

"Oui."

"A chaque fois qu'il te prend dans ses bras, tu ne peux t'empêcher de rougir?"

"Oui."

"Quand il est avec d'autre filles, tu es très irrité?"

"Oui."

"Quand il n'est pas là, il te manque et tu souhaite rapidement le voir?"

"Oui."

"Et s'il te laisse tomber pour une autre fille comment réagira tu?"

"Je ne sais pas, je dirai bonne chance..."

"Mais seras tu heureuse de le dire? Tes sentiments seront-il vraiment sincère quand tu lui diras ça?"

"Non..."

"C'est simple, ce n'est pas de l'amitié. Tu es tout simplement amoureuse de lui"

"Je suis amoureuse de lui... Je suis amoureuse de Dino!" Avouais-je ayant le coeur qui battait la chamade.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Kidnapping

Chapitre 11 - Kidnapping

Au collège de Nanimori, tout allait bien. On reçoit dans notre établissement les nouveaux élèves du collège Shimon. Étant une bonne professeur je les accueilli poliment . Je suis une professeur apprécié par mes élèves. Je n'ai aucun problème. Toutefois ces derniers temps, je mène un combat interne avec mes propres sentiments. J'ai appris l'autre jour mes sentiments pour Dino. A ce moment là submergé par mes émotions, j'ai failli m'évanoui. Personne n'est au courant de mes sentiments même pas lui. J'ai gardé tout ceci au profond de mon coeur. La prochaine fois que je le verrai, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Dois je me confesser? Mais je ne connais pas les sentiments qu'il a envers moi. J'ai peur de me prendre un râteau.

C'est derniers temps, je remarqua plusieurs homme étrangé dans les alentours de la ville. Ils portaient tous un uniforme noir. Ça doit être des gars de la mafia. J'ai demandé cela à Dino au téléphone et il me répondu qu'il y aura bientôt une cérémonie pour son petit frère.

Le soir en rentrant de chez moi, je fus rapidement attaqué et attaché par des hommes que je ne connaissais pas. Ils m'ont tout de suite bander les yeux et pour que j'évite de parler me mis un foulard. Il me poussa violement dans une voiture qu'il se mit à rouler tout de suite. Perdant la capacité de voir, je ne pouvais compter sur mes oreilles pour comprendre.

"Boss nous avons capturé la femme du boss de la famille Cavallone." Parla un homme au téléphone

En entendant cela, j'ai tout de suite compris que je viens juste de me faire kidnapper et que je suis un hotage pour Dino. Dans cette situation où je devrais avoir peur, j'étais plutôt calme. En effet, je le savais qu'au fond de mon coeur que Dino viendra me sauver.

Après une heure de route, on me fit bouger de la voiture et on me poussa pour que j'avance. Puis on me fit m'asseoir et on enleva la foulard qui me bandait les yeux. Avec cette soudaine arrivé de lumière, je plissa les yeux. En ouvrant lentement les yeux, je pouvais voir un homme effrayant en costard gris. Il avait des cheveux qui partaient en bataille et des yeux effrayant avec un sourire de joker. Il avait l'apparence d'un psychopathe.

"Hi hi hi, fais un sourire pour la photo." Me dit-il en me pointant son portable sur moi en voulant me prendre en photo. "Hi hi hi, si tu veux revoir ta femme en viens tout seul. Hihi envoyé. Haha, c'est enfin le moment pour moi de tuer ce bouffon de cheval."

Après qu'il a envoyé le message, il explosa de rire. C'était un rire préparant un mauvais coup. Des minutes passèrent et j'étais assisse ssur une chaise avec les bras attaché derrière le dos et un foulard qui n'empêchait de parler. Je pouvais juste voir mon kidnappeur faire des rires sounois. Cet homme est un pure idiot. Je me demande s'il est vraiment un boss. Il ne dégage pas du tout d'aura. Il est peut être effrayant mais il est aussi effrayant qu'un voyou de bas quartier. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de le regarder avec des yeux de haine. Toutefois mon regard ne passait pas inaperçu.

"Si tu es dans cette situation c'est à cause de ton stupide d'homme. En te regardant de plus près, tu as l'air vraiment mignonne. Je comprends pourquoi ce bouffon de cheval te tourne autour. Pourquoi ne pas me choisir avec moi tu seras en sécurité." Me dit-il en tenant mon menton.

Ce mec me regarda attentivement et approcha son visage lentement du mien. Tout d'un coup, il se mit à lécher ma joue. Répugné par cette action, je m'agita pour exprimé mon refus.

"Héhé vraiment mon genre de femme, j'ai envie de te baiser." Annoça t-il avec des yeux pervers.

Puis il se mit à approcher ses sales mains sur ma poitrine. Ne voulant pas me faire toucher par ce mec, je commença à l'attaquer en lui donnant des coups de pied. Ne supportant pas mes coups, il me frappa violement sur la joue avec le revers de sa main. Le coup était tellement violent que je tomba de la chaise. Ma joue droite me faisait vraiment mal au point que j'ai eu envie de pleurer, mais je me retenu. Pleurer dans cette situation ne mène à rien. Malgré qu'il m'ait frappé, ce mec avait envie de me baiser. Pendant le temps où je ne me suis pas remise de la claque, ce gars s'est mis à me deboutonné les trois première boutons de ma chemise. A ce moment, j'avais vraiment peur. Je priais Dino de me sauver. Tout d'un coup, on entendit un violent coup en dessous de nous.

"Alviro, je suis là comme convenu. Ramène toi!" Hurla Dino énervé.

En entendant cela, l'homme qui a failli me violer, Alviro, riait à pleine dent. Il s'approcha du microphone pour encore se moquer de Dino dont je pouvais le voir à travers les écrans.

"Hi hi hi, quel idiot tu es vraiment venu seul. Je libérerai ta femme mais dommage que tu pourras pas la revoir. Hihi, tuez le." Ordonna Alviro à ses hommes.

A ces mot, je pouvais voir plusieurs hommes qui pointèrent Dino avec leur armes. Dino était seul face à une armée de personne qui lui souhaitait la mort. En voyant cela à travers l'écran, mes yeux s' écarquilla de peur. J'avais peur de voir Dino mourir. Quand soudain on pouvait entendre une explosion et derrière Dino un groupe d'homme armé jusqu'au dent.

"Vous croyez vraiment qu' on allait laisser le jeune maitre venir seul." Intervint une voix que je connais très bien.

Parmi le groupe d'homme, je pouvais voir un homme que je connaissais très bien, il s'agit de Romario le bras droit de Dino. A peine qu'ils aient mis un pied dans l'usine que l'on pouvaient déjà entendre les coups de feu. Une bataille sanglant se déroula en dessous de moi. Alviro avait le visage qui se décomposait en voyant ses propres hommes à terre. On dirait qu'il n'a pas prévu ce genre de cas. Son visage était scotché à l'écran. N'étant pas concentré sur moi, je profita de se moment pour m'enfuire. Je m'échappa lentement vers la sortie. Quand soudain je sentis une balle de pistolet me frôler le visage. Un filet de sang coula sur ma joue.

"Si tu oses t'enfuire, la prochaine balle est pour ta tête!" Hurla Alviro en colère.

Face à cette menace, je m'arrêta de m'enfuire. Je ne pouvais pas bouger car je tremblais de peur. Tout d'un coup, il aggripa brusquement mes cheveux et me donna un autre coup violent sur ma joue. Comme il me tenait par mes cheveux, je ne tomba pas mais ma joue et ma tête me faisaient vraiment mal. Puis il me traîna avec lui pour rejoindre Dino

"Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas maintenant, ta femme sera la première à rejoindre le paradis!" Menaça t-il à Dino.

Il me tenu par le cou avec son bras gauche et me menaça de me tuer en pointant son arme sur ma tempe. Dino et ses hommes arrêtèrent leur combat. Toutefois quand Dino me vit, il était rouge de colère. En effet, je n'étais pas en état présentable. J'avais ma chemise entre-ouverte et on pouvait voir mon soutif. Ma bouche a été bloqué par un bout de foulard, une joue qui commençait à enfler de douleur et un filet de sang couler sur l'autre joue. Cependant ce qui a mis Dino en colère est l'arme à feu pointer sur moi. C'était la première fois que je voyais Dino en colère. Le voir ainsi me troubla car je ne le reconnaissais pas.

"Regard ta femme, elle est en train de crier à l'aide, obeis moi et elle restera en vie."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ? " Demanda Dino calmement mais sur un ton énervé.

"Demande à tes hommes de laisser leurs armes et de quitter les lieux."

Par un simple regard, Dino ordonna à ses hommes d'écouter les menaces d'Alviro. Ses hommes étaient hésitant mais excutèrent les ordres de leur Boss. Toutefois les hommes de Dino ne quittèrent pas entièrement les lieux. En effet, ils étaient assez loin de la scène juste pour garder un oeil de la situation. Alviro n'était pas sastifait de la scène et s'énerva.

"Tu ne veux pas sauver ta femme!" S'exclama Alviro en m'étranglant encore plus.

Puis il enlèva le foulard entre mes dents pour que je puisse parler.

"Vas y crie à l'aide." M'ordonna t-il.

"Sale connard." L'insultais-je

"Quoi?" Dit-il interloqué de mon insulte.

"Je ne suis pas conne, je sais ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas me tuer après avoir tirer sur Dino. Jamais tu as eu l'intention de respecter tes engagements. Tu n'es pas un homme. Tu ne mérites pas d'être de la mafia. La mafia a été créé pour protéger les personnes les plus faible et la familles. Tu es juste un voyou de bas quartier. Dino ne l' obéit pas du tout. Tu es un boss de la mafia, tu es censé protéger ta famille. Une famille sans boss ce n'est plus une famille... arg !"

Alviro n'ayant pas prévu que je dis tout ceci, se mit en colère et me frappa encore une fois pour me faire taire puis je tomba à ses pieds. Tellement en colère contre moi qu' il tenta de me refrapper avec des coup de pied. Toutefois il a oublié que Dino était là. Ne supportant pas qu'on me blesse, Dino se mit à contre attaqué. Avec son fouet, il attrapa la jambe et le jeta super loin.

Alviro ne s'attendant pas à cela se fit emporté et atterri en pleine face sur un mur. Dino inquiet pour moi, s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

"Eva tout va bien?"

"Merci Dino..." Dis-je faiblement.

Dino avait presque les larmes aux yeux en me voyant. Quand soudain son visage se referma pour devenir encore plus sérieux. Il mis une main dans sa veste pour en sortir un objet. Puis il se retourna

BAM

"Arg ! " Grongna Alviro de douleur.

"Je te ferai payer! Tu n'en sortira pas entier!" Hurla Dino fou de rage.

La scène s'est passé rapidement que je ne compris pas tout. Je pouvais vois Dino un pistolet à la main pointer sur Alviro. Celui ci avait son arme à terre et criait de douleur au niveau de épaule. Je pouvais voir du sang couler. Ce qui me choqua n'était pas la violence de la scène mais le visage de Dino. Ce n'était pas le Dino maladroit ni le Dino charismatique mais un tout autre Dino. C'était Dino le mafieux. Dino était tellement en colère qu'il était prêt à le tuer mais ne voulant pas voir ce genre de Dino, je l' arrêta.

"Dino c'est bon, je vais bien. Rentrons à la maison." Lui dis-je en lui faisant baisser son bras tenant son arme.

"D'accord rentrons à la maison" Déclara t-il en m'enlaçant dans ses bras.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Réconfortation

Chapitre 12 - Réconfortation

Après la fin de la bataille, Dino ordonna à ses hommes de s'occuper d'Alviro et de ses larbins. Cette soirée était un moment riche en bouleversement et émotions. Toutes la tensions évaporés, je n'avais plus trop de force dans mon corps. Dino était particulièrement à mes soins. En effet, il recouvrit mon corps avec sa veste et me porta comme une princesse. Si c'était dans une situation normal, j'aurai sûrement rougi mais là j'étais trop fatiguée que je ferma les yeux et que je me reposa dans ses bras chaleureux.

Après une bonne nuit de repos, je me réveilla dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas du tout. En regardant tout autour, je pouvais voir qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre hôtel assez luxueux. Je peux vous dire que le lit était extrêmement douillet. On dirait que j'ai été soigné car j'ai remarqué une compresse sur ma joue. Toutefois, le vêtement que je portais n'était pas le mien. En effet, je portais une longue et large chemise d'homme qui recouvrait la moitié de mon corps. En voyant ça, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser, qui a pu me changer? Rien que d'y penser j'étais rouge.

Quand soudain, je vis la porte s'ouvrir. A la porte, je pouvais voir Dino qui se forçait de sourire mais je voyais bien dans ses yeux une certaine amertume.

"Bonjour Eva, bien dormi?" Me demanda t- il inquiet.

"Ah... euh oui!" Lui répondis-je rapidement.

"Je suis content pour toi."

"Hein?"

"Désolé Eva!" Me dit il en courbant le dos.

"Ça va Dino, pas la peine de t'excuser de la sorte." Lui affirmais-je un peu gêné de la situation.

"Non il faut que je m'excuse, c'est de ma faute si tu as été mise en danger. Je n'aurai pas du impliquer une civile dans le monde de la mafia. Ce monde est dangereux et terrifiant. Beaucoup de personne meurent. Cet univers a dû te terrifiée, je suis désolé! Peut être que nous devrions nous éloigné, j'ai pas envie de te perdre."

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu ne souhaites plus me voir." Dis-je très étonné.

"C'est pour te protéger." M'annonça t-il très sérieusement.

"Je ne veux ...

"Excuser moi, boss mais c'est l'heure pour la cérémonie." Interompit un homme de Dino

"Ok, j'arrive. Pour l'instant il vaut mieux que tu restes dans cet hôtel pour te reposer. Je vais poster des hommes pour te protéger. Je reviendrai te voir dans quelque jours." Lui répondit Dino avec son aura de boss.

"Attend..."

Puis il quitta la chambre sans que je puisse terminer ma phrase. A ce moment là, j'étais frustré et énervé. Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de lui car après tout c'est l'homme que j'aime. Dino s'est mis à douter de notre relation. Il trouve que le monde de la mafia est trop dangereux pour moi. Il est vrai que ce monde est effrayant mais Dino n'est pas du tout un homme effrayant. C'est un homme chaleureux qui aime protéger sa famille. C'est pour ça que je l'aime. Si c'est pour qu'on reste ensemble, cela ne me dérangera pas de rentrer dans son univers.

Encore dans mes pensées, je n' entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir jusqu'à que cet personne commença à me parler.

"Bonjour Mlle Kotorie, j'ai lavé vos vêtement. Tenez, elles sont propres." Parla Romario en me tendant mes vêtements d'hier.

"Merci beaucoup." Lui remerciais-je en prenant mes vêtements.

"De rien."

"Ah euh... pourrais je savoir qui est la personne qui m'a changé?" Lui demandais-je un peu gêné.

"Il n'y a que le jeune maître qui peut vous toucher." M'avoua t-il honnêtement.

En entendant cela, je ne pouvais que crier de honte intérieurement. Il a osé voir le corps nu d'une femme. Mon corps a été souillé, je ne pourrais plus me marier.

"Vous êtes sa promise, après tout." M'annonça t-il comme si j'étais rellement la promise de Dino !

"Sa promise c'est assez trop tôt pour le dire. En plus, il souhait rompre tous nos liens." Lui dis-je troublé.

"Ah, il ne souhaite pas refaire la même erreur que son père."

"La même erreur que son père." Répétais-je curieuse.

"En effet, le jeune maître a hérité du titre de boss très jeune depuis la mort de son père. A cause de cela, il a travaillé durement pour répondre aux attentes qu'on voulaient. C'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu redevenir puissante.Le jeune maître est un très bon Boss mais il porte tout le fardeau sur son épaule. Il n'a personne à qui se confier. Le jeune maître nous aime mais il a une distance entre nous. Il n'a jamais confié ses propre sentiment et problème. Son père était une personne plus attentionné et il a aimé une femme tout à fait normal. C'était la mère de Dino. Toutefois à cause des problème de la mafia, celle ci est morte quand le jeune maître avait à peine 5 ans." M'explica t-il.

"Oh je ne le savais pas."

"J'espère que vous soyez au côté du jeune maître. S'il vous plaît prenez bien soin de lui." Me demanda t- il en courbant le dos.

"La même chose pour, prenez bien soin de Dino." Déclarais-je en imitant son geste.

"C'est mon boulot après tout. Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre le jeune maître. Des hommes seront à votre disposition pour votre protection. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier vous pouvez les demander."

Suite à ces mots, il me laissa dans la chambre. Je me rhabilla en remettant les vêtements propres que Romario m'a laissé. Étant une cible facile, je ne pouvais pas me promener dehors. Donc je resta dans ma chambre à regarder la télévision. Des heures se sont écoulés, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'ouvris la porte et j'avais devant moi deux hommes assez costaud et robuste.

"Bonjour Mlle Kotorie, nous sommes vos gardes du corps. Nous voulons savoir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier?" Me proposa t-il

"Ah euh... combien de temps vais je devoir rester dans cet hôtel?" Demandais-je.

"Nous ne savons pas exactement mais vous serez sous notre protection pendant un très long moment."

"Alors je vais devoir passer la nuit ici?"

"Il est possible." Me répondit-il.

"Ok alors j'aimerai avoir des vêtements de rechange et aussi pour dormir. Et pour combattre l'ennui ça ne me dérangeait pas d'avoir des manga."

"Ok on vous donnera tous le nécessaire ce soir."

"Merci beaucoup." Leur remerciais-je.

Ce soir, c'est à ma grande surprise ce que je trouva dans le sac à carton que l'on m'a donné. Dino aurait dû mieux éduquer ses hommes. Toutefois il m'ont appris que Dino allait revenir demain soir.

Il était une heure du matin quand Dino est rentré de l'hôtel. Il est rentré super tard. J'ai failli m'endormir mais j'ai tenu le coup. Après que je sois certaine que Dino soit rentré dans sa chambre et qu'il n'y ait personne dans les alentours, je décida de frapper à sa porte.

"Romario, j'ai pas besoin de... Eva?" Dit-il surpris de me voir.

"Chut!!! Les autres dorment!" Chuchotais-je en faisant signe de se taire.

Puis je le poussa dans sa chambre pour y pénétrer et je referma rapidement la porte derrière moi. Dino était tout rouge et n'osait pas trop de me fixer.

"C'est quoi ces vêtements? Tu devrais te couvrir." S'exprima Dino en déviant son regard sur moi.

"C'est pas ma faute, tu devrais demander ça à tes hommes!" M'exclamais-je rouge de honte et de colère.

En effet lorsqu'ils ont donné mon paquet de vêtements, il n'y avait que des vêtement super négligé même moi j'ai honte de les mettre. Ce soir, je portais une nuisette en soie qui ne couvrait pas grand chose. Elle arrivait jusqu'au bas des fesses. Pour cacher un peu mon corps, j'utilisa la chemise que Dino m'a donné comme une veste. Toutefois ma tenu semble avoir de l'effet sur Dino. Cela ne me déplaît pas trop même si j'ai honte de porter ça.

Un silence de gêne régna entre nous mais je ne suis pas venu jouer aux amourette. Je souhaitais parler sérieusement avec Dino. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le lit. Voyant qu'il ne bougea pas trop, je lui poussa sur le lit pour accélérer la cadence. Une fois qu'il s'est assis sur le lit, je décida d'enlacer sa tête et de le plaquer près des ma poitrine.

"Ah! Cela ne me déplaît d'avoir ce genre d'aventure avec toi... mais je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre de chose!" S'exclama t-il en agitant de partout avec une tête tout rouge.

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes?" L'interogeais-je incompréhensible à sa déclaration.

"Tu sais, ça." Me dit-il timidement

Ne sachant pas trop de quoi il parle, je décida de passer aux chose sérieuse.

"Je suis venu te parler. J'ai un peu appris de ton passé. J'ai compris pourquoi tu souhaites mettre une distance entre nous. Est ce que tu me détestes?"

"Bien sûr que non!" Me répondit-il rapidement.

"Tu veux que je disparais entièrement de ta vie?"

"... c'est pour ton bien. La mafia est une organisation trop dangereuse, je ne veux pas te perdre."

"Mais si je disparais de ta vie, tu me perdras, non?"

"... tant que tu es en vie, cela me va." M'avoua t-il sur un ton triste.

"Si c'est ta décision, je vais disparaître de ta vie." Lui déclarais-je sérieusement.

A peine que j'ai dis ces mots, Dino m'enlaça au niveau de la taille et semblait troublé. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Je trésailli un petit peu, surpris par le geste de Dino mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

"Non... non... Ne part pas comme ça." Chuchota t-il

"Peut tu entendre les sons de mon coeur?" Lui demandais-je sur un ton attendrissant.

"Oui."

"C'est le signe que je suis en vie. Je suis en vie grâce à toi. Tu m'as sauvé lorsque j'étais en danger. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serai sûrement morte."

"Le monde de la mafia est un monde effrayant..."

Je l' arrêta dans sa phrase en m'ecartant de lui et en tenant avec mes deux mains ses joues.

"Dino est il effrayant? Bien sûr que non! C'est le boss le plus gentil et protecteur que je connaisse. Je n'ai pas peur de la mafia. Je te l'ai dis non, les mafieux sont les protecteur des opprimés. Dino est ce genre de personne. Une personne qui pense avant tout pour sa famille et ses amis. Même si la mafia s'est dévié vers le mal, je suis sûr que toi et tous tes amis vont remettre la mafia sur la bonne voie. C'est pour ça que tu te bats, n'est ce pas ? " Lui racontais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux et avec un petit sourire chaleureux.

"Je... Je... je ne peux toujours pas..." Dino pas très honnête avec ses sentiments.

"Sois honnête avec tes sentiments ! Moi aussi je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Je veux rester à tes côtés. Juste pour que je sois à tes côtés je n'hésiterai pas à rentrer dans ton monde car je sais qu'a tes côtés, je serai heureuse. Tu es après tout un boss protecteur envers sa famille...

"Eva?" Prononça Dino intrigué par ma pause.

... mais tu es surtout la personne la plus chère à mes yeux!" M'exclamais-je avec sincérité

"Moi aussi tu es une personne importante pour ma vie. Je suis heureux que tu penses cela de moi. T'avoir à mes côtés sera les plus beau moment de ma vie." Me révéla Dino avec tendresse.

J'étais tellement heureuse d'entendre cela que j'approcha lentement mon visage du sien. La scène était propice pour que je lui donne un baisers mais j'étais trop gêné et timide de le faire sur les lèvres que je décida de le faire sur son front. C'était un long baisers car je voulais qu'il garde la marque assez longtemps. Toutefois me rendant compte de mon acte super embarrassant, je me libéra rapidement de Dino pour me précipiter vers la sortie. J'étais toute rouge mais avant de partir je lui souhaita

"Bonne nuit"

*

Bonus ( Point de vue Dino )

Hier soir était une soirée où j'ai eu une honnête conversation avec Eva. Nous avons déballé tous nos sac et on a pu exprimer nos sincères émotions. A la sortie de ma chambre, mes hommes se sont bousculés sur moi pour me demander de mes nouvelles.

"Alors c'était comment boss? Vous avez apprécié notre cadeau." Me dit un de mes hommes très curieux.

Puis je me suis souvenu d'une conversation d'hier

 _"C'est pas ma faute, tu devrais demander ça à tes hommes!" S'exclama Eva toute rouge._

J'ai tout de suite fait le lien et je me suis mis à rougir de honte.

"Je n'ai pas demandé de votre aide. Allez retourner travailler!" Leur ordonnais-je super embarrassé.

En vérité leur cadeau est pas mal. J'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment avec Eva. Je me demande si elle va remettre ce genre de vêtement.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Sous la pluie

La deuxième partie sera du point de vu de Dino

*

Chapitre 13 - Sous la pluie

Des semaines se sont écoulés et je repris le cours normal de ma vie. Ma relation avec Dino s'est arrangé et nous nous parlons toujours par téléphone ou par mail. Toutefois on ne peut pas se voir car il est retourné en Italie.

J'étais tranquille dans mon appartement quand j'entendis quelqu'un sonner à la porte. C'est en ouvrant la porte que je fus excité de le voir. Toutefois en me voyant il afficha un sourire gêné voir désolé.

"Dino ? Je suis contente de te voir ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?"

"Euh... comment te dire... j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle." Me dit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

Quand tout d'un coup mon téléphone sonna.

"Oh c'est le directeur de l'école qui m'appelle. C'est rare qu'il m'appelle." Dévoilais-je un peu surprise.

"Tu devrais décrocher, c'est en rapport avec les nouvelles" M'avoua Dino avec un sourire gêné.

Je décrocha un peu suspicieux du comportement de Dino

"Bonjour Kotorie-sensei, je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle au sujet de votre maladie. Prenez votre temps pour vous rétablir jusque là on a engagé un professeur d'anglais pour vous remplacer. Bonne rétablissement." Me raconta le directeur.

"Hein? Quoi ? "

Puis il décrocha sans laisser de réponse. J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées jusqu'à je vis la tête coupable de Dino. J'ai su à ce moment que c'est lui qui a organisé cette supercherie.

"C'est ça ta bonne nouvelle?" Lui demandais-je un peu énervé.

"En partie, comme ça tu pourras peut être prendre des vacances."

"Donc j'en conclu que c'est toi qui me remplacera pour mes cours d'anglais. N'es tu pas censé être un boss de la mafia? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de prendre mon job sans permission !" M'exprimais-je toujours en colère.

"Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est mon professeur particulier qui a tout gérer. Désolé pour avoir pris ton job mais j'en ai besoin pour ma mission." M'annonça t-il vraiment désolé.

"Ok mais ne sois pas trop séduisant." Murmurais-je dans mon coin.

"Merci et aussi je ne pourrai plus te parler pendant quelque temps."

"Encore!"

"Désolé mais je serai vraiment occupé. Jusque là j'aimerai que tu m'attends." Me déclara t-il avant de partir.

Après cela, je profita de mes moments libre dans l'ennui. Il m'a encore une fois demandé de l'entendre. J'en ai un peu marre qu'il me dit ça. C'est quand qu'il va enfin déballer son sac! Mes vacances forcés commencent super mal. Quand tout d'un coup j'ai eu une idée géniale. Un vilain petit tour qui le fera stressé Dino. De tout façon il l'a mérite après avoir joué ce mauvais coup sur moi.

*

Ma participation dans la bataille pour Reborn est terminé. Je peux enfin reprendre contact avec Eva. Toutefois avec les nombreux appel que je lui donna elle ne me répondit pas. Inquiet je me dirigea chez elle et malgré que je sonna chez elle, elle ne se montra pas. Elle n'est ni chez elle et elle ne me répond pas. Dans ma tête plusieurs cas de figure de menace envers Eva, fila à toute allure. La solution la plus probable et qu'elle a été encore une fois kidnappé. En pensant à ça, je ne pouvais qu'avoir peur, quand j'entendis une vieille dame me parler.

"Oh ça sert à rien de sonner, la jeune fille est parti en vacance. Je l'ai vue, il y a une semaine avec une valise à la main."

"Ah bon? À t-elle dit quelque chose de particulier." L'interogeais-je voulant plus d'informations sur Eva.

"Oh elle m'a qu'elle avait marre d'attendre. Elle m'a aussi dit que les garçons en Italie sont très beau. Elle m'a même montrer d'un beau blond, dommage que je n'avais pas les lunette à ce moment là j'ai pas pu voir. En tout cas elle s'entend bien avec ce jeune homme qu'elle lui parle chaque jours sur son portable. Peut être qu'elle va se marier avec lui car elle a employé le mot mariage dans la conversation." Déclara t-elle.

En entendant ça, mon cerveau a fait un tour entier car je n'arrêtais pas de poser des milliers de questions. Comment peut elle faire ça? Est ce de ma faute? Elle est tombé amoureuse d'un autre homme? Ne suis-je pas bien pour elle?

Je ne réfléchi plus une seconde de plus et j'appela Romario d'acheter un billet direct pour l'Italie. Il faut absolument que je la retrouve pour qu'elle répond à mes questions.

Arrivé en Italie et plus particulièrement en Silice, je demanda à mes hommes de rechercher une femme qui correspond à la description d'Eva. Pour faciliter la tâche, je leur donna une photo d'elle. La photo que j'ai prise lorsque nous étions au parc d'attraction. C'était une photo que je garda précieusement sur moi. Je participa bien sûr au recherche. Je visita chaque recoin possible où je pouvais la trouver. Son ancienne maison, notre ancien collège, la bibliothèque, le parc... J'ai visité plusieurs endroit sans trouver la moindre trace d'elle.

Après trois jours de recherche, je commença peu a peu à abandonner. Peut être que nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre? Elle me voit qu'en tant qu'ami? Peut être qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé?

Je courrai un peu partout dans les rue sous un temps ensoleillés quand d'un coup il plût. Sous la pluie et rempli de pensée négative, je m'écroula sur le sol en prenant appui sur les mur avec mon dos. J'étais déprimé juste à penser que ces pensées peuvent être réel. Je voulais pleurer. Heureusement qu'il y avait la pluie pour me couvrir. J'étais dans ma bulle avec mes pensées négative quand j'entendis une personne s'approcher de moi. Elle me parla mais je ne lui prêtais pas trop attention.

"Tu ne devrais pas rester sous la pluie ou tu vas tomber malade." Dis la femme inquiète.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler..."

Cette personne était une femme. Elle était debout devant moi avec un parapluie. Mais je ne la regarda pas dans les yeux car je préfèra fixer le sol.

"Pourquoi tu broies du noir, tu as raté ta mission?"

En entendant cela, je leva rapidement la tête vers son visage. Je pouvais pas très bien son visage à cause de son parapluie, mais j'apperçu qu'elle avait des cheveux blond. En voyant cette couleur, j'ai conclu que ce n'était pas Eva. Puis elle se courba pour que je sois abriter de la pluie. C'est à ce moment là que je vis son collier. C'était un pégasse. Le même pégasse que j'ai offert à Eva au parc d'attraction.

"Ce collier?"

Un peu intrigué par la question la jeune femme me fixa étrangement. Je pouvais voir son visage mais je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux car elle portait des lunette de soleil. Toutefois cette femme avait le même nez, lèvres et joues qu' Eva.

"Eva?"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu ne reconnais plus mon visage?" Révela la jeune femme en haussant l'un de ses sourcil.

A ce moment là, elle enlèva ses lunette de soleil et je pouvais voir ses beaux yeux bleus. C'était les même yeux qu'Eva. En effet, c'était le visage d'Eva. Heureux de la voir que je la pris soudainement dans mes bras. Ne s'attendant pas de mon geste, elle tomba facilement dans mes bras et lâcha le parapluie.

"J'ai cru de ne jamais te revoir." Lui dis-je très soulagé de la revoir.

"Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire, on va être tous mouillé!" Me reprocha Eva confuse.

"S'il te plait, ne disparais pas de la sorte." Supplais-je en enlaçant Eva de toute mes forces.

"Je ne comprends rien!"

"Je..."

"LÂCHE MOI !" M'ordonna Eva en colère.

Énervé comme elle est, je la lâcha rapidement. Toute trempé, elle se releva en n'oubliant pas de prendre son parapluie. Quant à moi, je resta au sol en train de l'observer.

"Ma robe est toute mouillé, je viens juste de l'acheter." Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Je ne pouvais que la regarder tellement elle est magnifique. Elle portait une robe blanche d'été. Ça lui donnait un côté rafraîchissant et très innocente. Toutefois à cause de la pluie, sa robe lui colla à sa peau et je pouvais voir par dessus ses sous vêtement. Gêné en la voyant, je me précipita pour me lever et je lui couvris avec ma veste. Eva fut étonné de mon action mais accepta sans broncher ma veste par dessus ses épaules.

"Tiens prend le parapluie, tu es plus grand que moi." Déclara t-elle calmement et en me tendant le parapluie.

"Oui?" Prononçais-je un peu intrigué.

"Je n'ai pas trop compris la situation mais sache le que je ne vais jamais disparaître. Je te l'ai dis non, je veux rester à tes côtés." M'avoua t-elle avec le sourire.


	14. Chapitre 14 - L'arc-en-ciel

Chapitre 14 - L'arc-en-ciel

J'étais sous le parapluie presque collé à Dino. Quand je l'ai vu affalé sur le mur, il était extrêmement déprimé mais quand il a m'a vu, il est presque devenu un chiot. Il était content de me revoir et de même pour moi. Nous marchons sans trop savoir où aller. On pouvait juste entendre le son de l'eau glisser sur notre parapluie.

"Tes cheveux... tu as décidé de redevenir blonde?" Me demanda t- il pour briser le silence.

"C'est ma couleur naturelle après tout. Ça m'a manqué de devenir blonde. Quand je reviendrai au Japon je pense le teindre en noir." Lui répondis-je avec un sourire nostagique.

"Non laisse le, le blond te va bien." Insista Dino.

"Tu trouves? Si ça te plait alors je le laisse en blond." Lui dis-je tout contente.

"Pourquoi es tu revenu en Italie?"

"Pour les vacances pourquoi?"

"Tu n'es pas venu ici car tu es tombé amoureuse d'un blond et que tu souhaites te marier avec lui ?" Me demanda t- il très troublé.

"Hein quand j'ai dis ça?" Lui avouais-je sans trop comprendre.

"Ta voisine m'a dis que tu avais marre d'attendre et qu'il y avait plein de beau mec en Italie." Me raconta t-il

"C'est vrai que j'ai dis ça mais j'ai dis ça pour blaguer." Me souvenais-je en riant.

En voulant partir, j'ai demandé à la vieille voisine de raconter cela pour déstabiliser Dino s'il voulait me rencontrer. C'était ma petite forme de vengeance auprès de Dino qui me demande souvent de l'attendre.

"Alors c'est vrai quand tu lui a dis que tu as rencontré un beau blond et que tu envisages un mariage?" Me demanda t-il sur un ton très insistant.

"Un mariage? Ah, j'ai compris. Ahaha, cette vieille s'est emmêlé les pinceaux. J'ai jamais parlé que je souhaitais me marier mais il est vrai que j'ai employé le mot mariage." Lui dis-je avec un petit rictus

"Et du beau mec blond que tu parles chaque jour au téléphone?" M'annonça Dino sur un ton très jaloux.

"Haha haha ha, tu es jaloux?" Riais-je tellement que sa jalousie est flagrante. Il ne s'est pas douté d'une seconde qu'il était le seul mec que je parlais au télephone.

Puis il ne me répondit pas. En levant la tête, je voyais sa tête toute rouge et qui grimaçais un peu. Je lui trouvais tellement mignon à ce moment là. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux lèvres. Puis je remarqua que la pluie s'arrêta et que le ciel s'éclaircit. Je décida de quitter le parapluie et de m'avancer pour lui faire face.

"De qui crois tu que je parlais à ce moment là?" Lui demandais-je toute joyeuse

"Hein?" Prononça t-il étonné et tenta de réfléchir.

"N'est-il pas temps que tu me parles de quelque chose d'important? J'en ai marre d'attendre." Déclarais-je avec un ton sérieux.

Dino baissa le parapluie et je pouvais voir un visage sérieux et déterminé. Le voir ainsi mon coeur ne pouvais que battre de plus belle. Je resta silencieux jusqu'à qu'il me parle.

"Eva désolé de t'avoir fais attendre, j'ai manqué plusieurs occasions pour te le dire mais après ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers jours, je dois te le dire. Je veux que tu saches tous mes sentiments, tous mon amour... Je ne veux pas te perdre donc je veux que tu saches que je t'aime!"

Kya! Il a enfin dit! Mon coeur n'arrêtait pas de battre. Je suis heureuse. Nous partageons les même sentiments. Je sais qu'à ce moment là, je l'aime.

Contente par sa déclaration, je m' approcha lentement vers lui.

"Tu l'a dis non, que tu prendras tes responsabilités." Lui dis-je avec un sourire dans le coin en me souvenant d'un très doux passé.

 _"C'était mon premiers baisers et tu me l'as volé. Je voulais qu'il soit romantique pas qu'il soit pris par accident et surtout par toi ! Le premier baisers pour une femme est très importante pour une japonaise comme moi. Mon corps a été souillé, je ne pourrai pas me marier!"_

 _"Ah... euh... c'était aussi mon premier baisers... euh je prendrai mes responsabilités et je me marierai avec toi!" M'avoua t- il en tout sincérité._

Mon premier baisers était avec ce gamin pleurnichard et extremement maladroit. Je me rappelle qu'a ce moment, j'ai pas du tout apprécier ce baisers. J'étais une gamine extremement exigente en ce qui concerne la romance ou plutôt je croyais que l'amour c'était comme dans les manga. J'étais tellement à fond sur les manga que j'ai sorti une phrase cliché. Dino tellement innocent à cette époque m'a cru et a voulu prendre ses responsabilités. Le mariage est un très grand mot, mais dès qu'il était gamin il a voulu se marier avec moi. J'ai vraiment envie de rire à ce moment. Je n'aurai jamais envisager de me marier avec lui. Toutefois c'est différent à cet instant, terminer ma vie avec lui sera mon plus grand bonheur.

J'aggripa avec mes deux main, le col de sa chemise pour qu'il baisse sa tête. Puis sur la pointe des pieds, j'approcha mon visage du sien pour lui donner un doux baisers sur ses lèvres. En écartant mon visage de quelques centimètres, je remarqua qu'il fut surpris. Il n'en revenait pas car ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Face à cela, je ne pouvais que sourire. Je dois le dire mes sentiments à son égard.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime." Lui avouais-je toute heureuse.

Ayant la confirmation de mes sentiments, Dino afficha un sourire chaleureux et me donna un autre baisers. Cette fois-ci, on ne s'écarta pas l'un de l'autre mais on profita de notre baisers sous un ciel éclaircit par les sept couleur de l'arc en ciel.

The end


End file.
